Realization
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: Santana tries to win Finn over. But when the time comes, will she choose her reputation or Finn? Finn/Santana, Finntana.
1. The Anger and Sorrow Within

**A/N: Hey guys, finished the first re-write of "Realization" read to see the changes I made. BTW BB is BearyBear**

**Disclaimer:**

**BB: Hey Ryan, can you give me the rights to Glee?**

**RM: Sure. Why don't you meet the Glee cast first?**

**BB: YES!**

**Naya: Sorry, but you don't own Glee.**

**BB: Yeah, I knew this would happen, but atleast I got to meet the Glee cast and the person who plays my favorite character.**

**Naya: Flattery gets you know where, but I did appreciate the comment!**

**BB: It was worth a try, I don't own anything Glee related.**

To say Santana was angry, would be a complete understatement. She was overly furious. The angry Latina couldn't comprehend that after taking Finn's virginity, he didn't follow her around school like a lost puppy. But deep down, way deep down, Santana always had a little crush on Finn, ever since the two met in 3rd grade. _This is bull shit! I can't believe that he went running back to Rachel fucking Berry! Can't he see how fucking hot I am! Any guy in this school would kill to have their virginity taken by the Latina goddess. But I don't want any of the low-life guys in this crap of school. I want the guy that chose fucking Man Hands over me. _Santana won't admit this to anybody, not even her girl best friend, Brittany. Santana's little secret is that she is completely in love with one _Finn Hudson_, ever since they first met back in elementary school.

_*Flashback Sequence* _

_A little 8 year old girl named Santana has just moved from Mexico, to Lima, Ohio. So the little 8 year old has a little accent, she's really shy, and she doesn't know anybody. When Santana's first day of school in Lima finally arrived, she was immensely nervous. As she walked into her into her 3rd grade class, her teacher Ms. Wilson introduced her to the entire class. With Ms. Wilson's help, she lead Santana to her assigned seat. Santana noticed that the boy she was sitting to was really tall. She couldn't help, but stare at him for a really long time, wondering if he was an actual 3rd grader or a 5th grader due to his height. _

_"Hi, Santana! My name is Finn." he said with so much enthusiasm that it made Santana feel really welcomed. Although, she did wonder about the butterflies she got when he said her name._

_"Uh, hi. My name is Santana." a really shy Santana responded with her little hispanic accent._

_"I know, the teacher just introduced you, and I just said your name." Finn said, smiling his signature goofy, dimpled grin._

_At that, Santana cheeks flushed a deep shade of red because she forgot about her teacher introducing her to the whole class. For the next 2 hours, Santana stayed quiet, hoping that Finn wouldn't bring up the little incident that happened to his friends. Soon the bell rang, dismissing everyone to recess. Santana walked out oto the playground and sat on the swing set alone, just watching all the other kids playing with their friends. _

_"Hi, Santana!" a voice said that Santana instantly recognized. The only voice she recognized was no other than Finn._

_"Hi, Finn." Santana replied in a really low whisper._

_"Why aren't you playing? It's recess." Finn asked._

_"I don't know anybody, and I haven't made any new friends yet. I'm really shy." Santana said. At this point, she was in near tears._

_"You're wrong. You already made a new friend." he said in his friendliest voice._

_"I do? Who?" Santana asked looking around to see if her friends back in Mexico was here, they weren't._

_"Yeah! Your my new friend. Don't tell anyone this, but can I ask you something?" Finn asked whispering into Santana's ear._

_"Sure. What do you wanna ask?" Santana said, desperate to hear what Finn has to asked._

_"Can I be your new best friend? Because you don't know a lot of people here, so I thought you would need one." Finn started to ramble due to his nervousness._

_"Sure! I would love to be your best friend!" Santana screamed out with pure happiness._

_*End of Flasback Sequence*_

Santana sat on her bed as she thought about the time she met Finn. _Man, it was so easy back then. I used to walk down the walls of WMHS with boys following me everywhere, constantly wanting my attention. But now, I get a slushie to the face whenever the glee club does a number or when I get a solo, which is freaking rare because of Berry getting every solo. Then there's Finn. Since he's dating Rachel, he barely notices me, he never says, "Hi", gives me hugs, or smile his special smile reserved only for me. I just can't believe that when I told him that I wanted to date him before his mom's wedding, he rejected me, not even hesistating to say, "no" claiming his love for Rachel. After the dwarf walked in, I walked out and overheard him telling Berry he loved her. It broke my heart, when said that. _Santana thought to herself remembering that after she heard Finn declared his love for Rachel, she bit her toungue and held back the tears as they were about to fall. _He chose me over her, again. _That was the sentence Santana thought everyday night, right before she goes to sleep. Everyday she saw her best friend look at the dwarf with lovey goo-goo eyes, she felt a pang of jealousy, and a sharp stab to the heart. No wonder Santana was a bitch all the time, it was because of Finn. Sadly, the football player was unaware of Santana's feelings for him.

Every night, as she laid on her bed, she would think about the good times she and Finn had. The stupid adventures they went on, the dreams that they would dream, sleep overs, playing video games, etc. The two did everything together. As for now, they were just aware of each other, not bothering to even say a simple, "hello" to each other. They got so distant that they wouldn't even talk to each other in glee club. Santana would honestly kill to go back to the simpler times. When her, Brittany, and Quinn would be the best of friends and not argue or fight each other to stay on top of the school, when Finn would come over to her house whenever he wanted to, when Rachel wasn't in the picture, when her and Puckerman were pretty close friends and not _fuck _buddies, and most of all when her and Finn would always talk about each other about, well, everything. But the most amazing memory she ever had was well, freshman year, when Finn and her were still the best of friends, when her two best girl friends were inseperable and trustworthy, when her and Puck would pull pranks on Finn just to see his reaction.

_*Flashback Sequence*_

_It was the first day of freshman year, Santana Lopez was walking down the halls with her two girl best friends, Quinn and Brittany. The three girls were walking down the halls wearing their Cheerios uniform, taunting every boy they walk by because of their Cheerio skirt pleats swaying back and forth. Santana was ecstatic for this day, she would finally see Finn again. You see, Finn and Puck went to football camp for the whole summer, she saw Puck yesterday, he bulked up that's for sure, but she wanted to see Finn. She kept wondering to herself if Finn would look somewhat the same. Before Finn left for the summer, Finn was 2 inches taller than Santana, and very lanky, she kept thinking what Finn would look like. She went to her first period class after a failed attempt to look for Finn in the high school crowd. Santana took a seat in the back with Puck sitting in front of her._

_"Hey, Santana. Why did you choose to take a Spanish class? You're fluent." Puck asked._

_"I wanted an easy A. And I can just daydream all day." Santana simply replied. _

_After the bell rang, the Spanish teacher walked through the door with a happy smile on his face. Santana was shocked that there was a smokin' hot teacher, but she definitely knew her limits. The first few minutes were spent on Mr. Shue talking about what they were going to learn this year. A very tall looking boy walked through the door with a blush starting to creep on his face. _

_"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue. Got stuck in traffic." the tall boy answered as he took a seat next to Santana. _

_Santana looked over to the boy with a glare. That was the seat she was saving for Finn, but that giant took it. __**Screw him. **__Santana thought to herself still glaring at him. After about a half an hour of Mr. Shue talking about this year, he let the the class talk for the next hour. Santana was grateful for that, she swore that if he didn't stop talking, she would definitely fall asleep and get on the teachers bad side. Puck turned around and bumped fist with the tall boy sitting next to Santana. She raised her eyebrows up at Puck, asking him if he knew the boy._

_"Honestly, San-Tan? You don't remember your best friend since the 3rd grade? I distinctly remember you with your little accent." The tall boy asked._

_"Finn! Is that really you! You're a giant! And you look really hot." Santana said. Instantly blushing as she realized she called Finn, "hot"._

_"Awww. Thanks for the compliment, San. And yeah, this is really me. I grew a little and gained some muscle." Finn said hugging Santana. She gladly returned the hug. _

_"Wow Finn. I'm impressed. You don't look awkward anymore." Santana said teasing Finn._

_"Thanks Santana for the awesome compliment." Finn said with his voice dripping sarcasm. _

_Santana, Puck, and Finn talked about their summer and what they did. Santana thought she went through hell when she was conditioning for Cheerios, but Puck and Finn went through much worst. The two guy best friends been through so much, 2 miles in the hot sun, another 2 miles with football gear, then an hour working out pushing themselves to the max, 300 crunches, 150 crunches to the left, 150 crunches to the right, 70 pull ups, 10 minutes holding a negative plank, and 3 laps around the football field doing high knees with their football gear. By the end of the day, the guys would be super tired and they would eat so much food containing protein which caused them to bulk up. Puck and Finn were telling Santana about the time him and Puck snuck off to go buy candy to gamble on, but they almost got caught by one of their coaches. Once the bell rang, the three best friends walked out laughing about the time Finn nearly peed in his pants when Quinn, Puck, Brittany, and Santana scared him. It was like that for the whole freshman year, full of laughs and fun. But things really changed when Finn and Quinn started to date._

_*Flashback Sequence Ends*_

Santana was at the point of tears right now, her eyes were red and she was hugging herself trying to stay strong. Every single time when she would think back on the wonderful memories, she would end up like this, crying her eyes out, and wishing with all her might that all the pain would go away, but it never does. She liked Finn too much to move on, she loved the memories to much to forget about them. Santana knew this was not good for her so she went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Since sophomore year, she looked the same whenever she saw herself in the mirror, the only emotion that was displayed on the Latina's face was hate. Hate for Finn and Rachel being together, hate for Rachel, hate for her life being like this, hate for herself because she let this happen to herself. If she didn't hide her feelings for Finn, she would probably be with him right now. She regretted that mistake since Quinn and Finn got together.

She washed herself up and changed into a pair of PJ's. Usually she would were something like lingerie, but that was for when she was with some guy doing "it". Now she gave up on all the low-level guys, hoping that one day Finn would come to his right mind and know that the girl that will truly love him, would be the girl he's been friends with for years. Santana now wears a pair of normal blue plaid PJ bottoms, and an over-sized T-shirt of Finn's that she stole during freshman year. Somehow whenever she wore the over-sized T-shirt, she felt Finn's arms wrap around her body, whispering sweet nothings to her. Santana could even smell Finn's scent, it always smelled like pine, her favorite smell on the earth. _I have to find a way to get Finn back. Even if I have to tell Berry about that night in the motel. The next time she really pisses me off, I'll let the secret loose. _Santana thought to herself with a mischievious smile. Then her smile disappeared when she thought about the consequences, she would really lose Finn if she told Berry about their night. He would probably never talk to her again and Santana doesn't want that. She then started to think of a different plan to win Finn's heart. Her phone rang, pulling Santana away from her plan making. _That's weird, I don't usually get a lot of texts anymore. _Santana thought to herself with curiosity showing in her eyes. She picked up her phone and saw that she got a text from Finn. Santana opened Finn's text and it read:

_Frankenteen: Santana, can you go on Facebook? I really need to talk to you. :) - Frankenteen._

The Latina took her time debating whether should should go on Facebook and talk to Finn. _It's been a really long time since he's sent me a message that he signed with his nickname I gace him when we started to hang out. _Santana let out a sish as she took her laptop on her desk and plopped onto her bed logging onto her Facebook account. Once she signed on, she got rid of all her notifications that were filled of Rachel tagging her in every pic she appeared on. _Berry is too full of herself. She only tags the background people just to make them feel included. I can honestly care less. _Santana thought, rolling her eyes at Rachel's attempt to include everyone in. She then got a message, and the name on the royal blue bow, was no other than, _Finn Hudson. _

_Finn: Hey, San-Tan :)_

**A/N: What do you guys think? The first re-written chapter of "Realization" it took a while, but it was worth writing it. I added a little more and I'm starting to get into Santana's lonely mind. Review to let me know what you guys think.**


	2. The Secret is Revealed, Maybe

**A/N: Lately I've been getting a lot of good ideas, but I can't put them into use yet. I have a summer job this year and because of finals I wasn't able to release most of my Finntana Fanfics. I am tempted to do a ficlet of Fuinn one shots, but that will have to wait. And THANK YOU for giving "Realization" 10,000 hits! Hope you guys like the rewrite of the 2nd chapter! If you haven't figured out yet, the sentences in italics is when Santana's thinking.**

**Disclaimer: **

**BB: So what's it like working with Naya, Heather, and Dianna?**

**Cory: It's cool. Heather is hilarious, Naya is really nice and cute, and Dianna is my best friend.**

**BB: Awww. You think Naya is cute? Maybe I can help you get a date with her.**

**Cory: That would be awesome! I owe you.**

**BB: I know. You can give me the rights to Glee :D**

**Cory: Haha no.**

**BB: Fine I won't get you a date with Naya!**

**Cory: Please! I really like her!**

**BB: Damn, why do you have to be that cute. Fine I'll talk to Naya. **

**Cory: And?**

**BB: I don't own anything Glee related.**

When Santana got Finn's IM on Facebook, she didn't know what to do. Should she ignore him? Should she tell him off? Should she be JUST friends with him? Or gather up all her courage and ask Finn if he likes her back? Luckily, she chose the last one, to confront Finn if he likes her back. Santana took a deep breath and re-read Finn's IM again, _**Finn Hudson: Hey, San-Tan. :)**_. She looked at the screen for a couple of minutes trying to think of what to write back. Santana smiled to herself, glad to know that Finn still calls her by the nickname he bestowed on her when she was 10. When Finn and her were still close, whenever Finn would call her, "San-Tan" Santana would immediately be a little irritated, but secretly she loved the nickname Finn gave her. Usually Finn would call her, "San" whenver they were with their friends, but if it was just the two of them, Santana would be known as, "San-Tan". _Maybe, just maybe, he still cares for me. It's either that or he's trying to get on my good side. Probably just some rumor about me and him again. I just wish the rumor was true. _Santana thought glumly to herself. It was true, about once or twice a week, a rumor about Finn and Santana would start up. Santana then decided to be her usualy bitchy self and answer to Finn in a slightly harsh way.

_**Santana Lopez:**__ What the hell do you want, Hudson?_

She vowed to herself that she will not let Finn break her again. She has had enough of it! _Stay strong Santana. Don't let him break you. _

_**Finn Hudson: **__Well, I just wanted to apologize for what I did. You know...getting back with Rachel after our...uhhhhhh night together.. And I really miss hanging out with you. It's weird not having you around. :(_

The walls Santana worked so hard to build, were starting to break again. The worst part was that Finn wasn't really trying to break it, he was just trying to make amends.

_**Santana Lopez: **__Honestly, what is there to apologize. It was just one night. Not like it mattered or anything._

It had felt like she just slapped Finn straight across the face when she just typed that it didn't matter. Of course it mattered, she was his first, unlike her first time, her's and Finn's night was special. Santana was beaming when she finally took Finn's virginity, but it shattered her heart that Finn said, "It didn't mean anything." That tore Santana up big time, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, hell she wouldn't even talk to Brittany.

_**Finn Hudson: **__San, I lied okay? Of course it meant something to me, you were my first, how the hell could I forget that? I'm sorta also glad that you took my V-Card instead of Rachel. She's not the nicest person at times. _

Confusion hit Santant full force. _Why the hell would he be glad? It killed him inside after we did "it". He won't stop muttering Rachel's name when he took her to go get a burger. _Santana thought as her mind went into overload.

_**Santana Lopez: **__Finn, let that night go. It was a year ago._

It pains her to say that. Santana would never let that night go. Not for her own life.

_**Finn Hudson: **__Okay, I will, but you never gave me an exact reason for hating Rachel. Aside from the obvious, almost everyone in glee club has something personally agaisnst her. Like Quinn hates her because she tried to break me and her up last year, Brittany hates her because she says she not that good of a singer, but I have to disagree, Brittany is just starting out, etc. Why do you hate her personally?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__Your still in love with Barbie? _

_**Finn Hudson: **__Hell no! Me and her are really good friends now. Now answer my question._

There is a rare chance to see the _Santana Lopez _without a plan or a back-up plan, but Finn's questions was the only plan she never actually planned out. _Well, let's see, I hate her because you and the dwarf are together and I love you. _Santana thought sarcastically to herself.

_**Santana Lopez: **__Are you really going to ask me that? It's kinda obvious why I hate her, she's to cocky and short that's my reason._

Santana prayed to herself hoping that Finn wouldn't pry anymore,

_**Finn Hudson: **__I know you way better than that, San. I have a few specific reasons why you hate her._

_**Santana Lopez: **__Okay Hudson. Start listing because it's going to be a LONG list._

To tell the truth, Santana did not know where the hell the conversation was going to go. _Let's just hope it goes smoothly. _That Latina thought waiting for Finn to finish typing.

_**Finn Hudson: **__Fine! I will. Well, for starters, she's batshit crazy, too cocky, bitchy, you love me, she broke my heart, gets all the solos, self absorbed. _

Scrolling down Finn's somewhat long list of reasons to hate the Dwarf, Santana thought to herself, _Hmmm that was a lot of good reasons. _Reading over the list once more, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her mouth dropped open re-reading the part where Finn says that she loves him. _Does he know? _the shocked teenager asked herself.

_**Santana Lopez: **__No shit, Finn. I do love you, your my best friend. _

_**Finn Hudson: **__Not that kind of love. San, a lot of people may call me an idiot sometimes, but I'm not oblivious. I see the way you look at me when I'm with Rachel. I know that look from experience. That's how I looked at Quinn when I saw her sitting next to Puck after the baby scandal broke out. The look of jealousy and yearning for love and attention. I'm sorry for not talking to you about this sooner...I got a little scared._

At that moment, Santana couldn't stop the feeling of pure happiness that was running through her entire body. _Finn Hudson _knows that she loves him! But all happiness instantly left her body when she remembered that his love will only be reserved for the one and only _Rachel fucking Berry!_ Santana let out a big sigh and decided to just let it be. Finn will never really return his feelings to her, after all, he did abandon her right when he declared his love for her. Thinking back that Finn chose her over _Pippi Longstockings, _makes her skin crawl. Most of the time, Santana will feel all hollow inside, nothing left for her to hold on to, nothing, but the memories that she knows she can't bring back again. She can only just remember them. It saddens her everytime she sees Quinn and Brittany deciding to hang out without her, when Puck calls her Satan instead of San, when Finn refuses to hang out with his best friend because she's the school slut, while in all honesty, she's just looking for someone else to love her. Now, she refuses to even flirt with a guy, but if the guy decides to flirt with Santana, she would just glare at him till he went scurrying away.

_**Santana Lopez: **__What the hell were you scared of, Finn? If you knew that I loved you, then why didn't you try to persue me? Chase after me? Instead you went running into Berry's arms._

_**Finn Hudson: **__I was scared because I thought you didn't have any feelings for me. When I went to look for you 2 months after the baby scandal broke out last year, I saw you walked out the closet with Puck with sex hair, and a look of satisfaction and pleasure. _

_Fan. Fucking. Tastic! _thought Santana as she slapped herself. If she didn't agreed to Puck for the make-up sex, she would probably be with Finn right now kissing or just being a couple and go out on dates. Regret washed over her again. _I should've never let Puckerman took my big V, I should've waited for Finn. Great, there's my chances of ever being with Finn. _Santana couldn't help, but wonder how things were going to turn out. If Finn already knew her secret would that mean that they would date eventually? or they just become friends again? or much worst, Finn ignores her forever? Those were probably the questions the Latina's mind was wondering about. Although, Santana can be a little bitchy sometimes, she does have a heart, after all, she was the one that tried to repair her friendship with Quinn during the summer and plant little details in Brittany's head causing her to slowly like Artie because Tina dumped him for the other Asian. In all honesty, Santana was a sweetie at heart. No one knew this, but she volunteers at the kids hospital every Tuesdays and Wednesday right after glee club practice. She loved going there and help out the kids and sing to them just to put a happy genuine smile on their faces. The one thing she loved the most is not a "thing", but a little boy that reminded her of no other than, _Finn Hudson. _When she would walk through the children's hospital, she would always be welcome with a little boy running towards her a hugged her legs. It was adorable really. One thing that frightened Santana was that the little Finn look-a-like, named, Jake, knew about her little secret.

_*Flashback Sequence (To about, 3 weeks ago).*_

_Santana walked down the streets of Ohio freezing her ass off due to the cold Ohio weather in November. She pulled her jacket zipper a little bit higher and shover her hands in the pocket to keep warm. As she walked through the hospital doors, she was was welcomed by a 4 year old boy that looked exactly like Finn. The little boy ran up to her and hugged her legs, considering that he was only like 3 feet tall. Santana chuckled to herself and picked Jake up and carried him to his room. Jake's parents work non-stop at the adults hospital, but the parents wants him to be close to them whenever the have a break, they would visit and play with the little tike. The parents managed to fix up a little room for him to play in. _

_"Sanny! Guess what happened! Guess!" Jake yelled as Santana put him back down and took a seat on a VERY comfortable chair. _

_"What is it, Jake? I'm too tired to guess. Just tell Sanny already." Santana said trying to look exhausted as possible._

_"Fine! My parents are moving." Jake said sitting down on the ground and started to pout. He didn't want to leave his big sister Sanny._

_"Wait, your moving? Why were you so happy then?" Santana asked picking Jake off the ground and placing him on her lap, hugging him._

_"Mommy and Daddy got a job move, but they says that I'm gonna go to a school where I can learn to dance and sing! Just like you!" Jake said hugging Santana. She was a little sad that Jake was leaving, but she was really happy that Jake wanted to sing and dance, just like her. _

_"That's good, Jake. And when you come back, you can show me how much you've improved!" Santana said hugging Jake tighter._

_"Okay! If only you promised me one thing!" Jake said letting go of Santana._

_"What's that?" Santana asked interested on the promise._

_"Don't EVER give up on, Finny! I wanna see him before he moves, and he better be your boyfriend when I meet him." Jake said trying to look serious. Santana just nodded her head._

_Shock, surpised, confused, those were the emotions Santana felt when Jake made her promise to never give up on Finn. She looked at the little boy watching his cartoons, he really did resembled Finn. Dark brown messy hair, dark brown puppy dog eyes, generous, self-giving. She found herself really attached to Jake, she always wanted a little brother, but she didn't expect to form this tight bond with Jake. For all she knows, if she ever had a baby with Finn, Jake would be their son. Although Jake looks mostly like Finn, he did pick-up some of Santana's witty remarks and deathly glare. The glare was pick-up by Jake when Santana saw one of the nurses being mean to him. This thought surprised Santana, she wanted to have kids. Looking at Jake, she really wanted to have a baby, but she was way too young. Even though Jake wasn't related to her or Finn in anyway, he sure inherits a few characteristic traits from her and Finn, even though Finn hasn't met Jake yet._

_"Santana, what a wonderful surprise." Jake's mom said walking into Jake's little play room. _

_"Oh. Hi Mrs. Davis. Just playing with Jake for a little while." Santana said smiling. _

_"Santana, we've went over this before. Please call me Amanda. It's a shame we're moving in 4 months, Jake looks up to you as his sister. He was really sad when we told him, but he became a little happier when he learned that he is enrolled in a musical school." Mrs. Davis said picking up Jake and kissing his forehead. _

_"I hope he excels, Jake is a really talented kid." Santana said politely, meaning every word that she just said. She then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and it was a text from Brittany._

_**Brittany: San, can you open your door, I need help on my homework! The snow is really cold, I'm standing in front of your house. I can see the snowmen. They're coming after me! Help!**_

_Santana quickly texted Brittany back and bid Mrs. Davis a goodbye and gave Jake a bear hug, promising him that she will visit him again. After she left the warm hospital, Santana quickly walked home in the freezing cold. Since the walk took about 15 minutes, Santana took the time to think about the promise Jake made her. If Jake really wants to me and Finn to be together, then it must be pretty obvious that I really have something for Finn. __**For crying out loud! A 4 year old boy can figure out these feelings that I have for Finn! **__Santana thought to herself as she finally reached her house, seeing her ditzy, blonde bestfriend huddling close to her door to gather any warmth she could. After letting Brittany into her house, Santana made hot chocolate for the both of them. As Brittany was attempting to study, Santana daydreamed about Finn's brown eyes that she could just get lost in them. _

_*Flashback Sequence Ends*_

Santana's flasback was interrupted because Finn finally replied to her. She closed a few ads that popped up on her laptop screen, and as she clicked on Finn's name, she read his message. Her perfect eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she read the message over and over again, trying to comprehend the situation she was currently in. Finn's message read:

_**Finn Hudson: Hey San, open your bedroom door.**_

**A/N: Little cliffy, but it still took a while to write this...or re-write this. So? What did you guys think of this little Flashback? Okay, if there are any Finntana writers out there I want you guys to do a little skit in you disclaimer like the one in chapter one and this chapter. I wanna see how creative you guys can get. Are you guys willing to try this? Review to let me know what you think of the idea and this chapter. And whoever reviews this rewritten chapter with their favorite, least favorite, or most memorable moments in Realization, 3 of you guys will get a chance to read the next whole chapter once I finish writing it. Just gotta review, and tell me your email so I can send you it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi fellow readers! I hope you guys like this chapter :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything glee related. *sniff *sniff**

Finn: Open your bedroom door.

_Wait what? _

Finn: Come on San, open your bedroom door.

Santana's POV

I stood up and opened the door. When I opened my door, I saw Finn standing with his a half smile on his face, but wide enough to show the dimples that I love so much.

"Hey San. I thought it would be better if we talked in person." he said with a smile still on his face.

"How did you get here so fast and what's behind your back?" I questioned him

He smiled and revealed what he was hiding behind his back. It was my favorite treat to eat, strawberry dipped in chocolate and a can of low-fat whip cream. Aw. How sweet of him.

"Well the first question is easy I was chatting with you on my iPhone, and I remembered you telling me that you hide an extra key under your welcome mat in case you forgot yours." Finn said sounding a little innocent.

"That's sweet of you Hudson. But that doesn't make up for the fact that you chose Berry over me." I said trying to be my harsh, bitchy self.

"I thought I'd tried to make up for it with another surprise." he said looking a little sad at my comment.

"What are you talking about Hudson?" I asked getting curious and mad at the same time.

"I broke up with Rachel. I saw her going at it with Puck in the janitor's closet." Finn said with tears almost falling.

Wow he finally broke up with Manhands. But that doesn't explain why he chose her over me in the first place. He knows that I can be really bitchy towards a lot of people, but he knows I care a lot about him.

"Oh. I'm so sorry that happened to you." I said with sympathy as I pulled him into a hug. He instantly hugged me back engulfing me with his warmth. I felt nervous at first because it's been a long time since he gave me his signature bear hug that was only reserved for me.

"Not trying to be negative or anything, but why did you come to me for comfort? We haven't really talked to each other since freshman year, we're Juniors now Finn." I asked getting a little angry.

"Because I know you Santana. You always make me happy when I feel like crap, you help me throught a lot of things, and you put up with my stupidity everyday. And I really do miss you Santana. I'm also sorry that I never gave you a chance." Finn whispered into my ear making me shudder.

"It's ok I'm used to it. I've always been your second choice." I said as tears were rushing down my face.

"San, you are not my second choice ever. You are always my first priority. I care more about you than I do myself." he said trying to make me feel better.

"Then why did you chose Quinn over me? And Rachel fucking Berry? Why Finn? Why?" I screamed in his face.

"The reason is that you've changed Santana! You're not the same Santana that I was friends with for 6 years!" Finn screamed back at me.

"What are you talking about? I'm still the same Santana. The only thing that changed about me is that I grew up and you didn't. It's about time you leave your own world and start living in the real world because in the real world there is no fairytale ending!" I shouted at him getting furious with him.

"You're wrong. A lot of things have changed about you. Not just because you grew up, but you changed your personality, your look, your ambitions. That's not the girl I fell in love with." Finn said starting to make his way towards the door to leave.

"Then who's the girl you fell in love with, Finn. Who? I'm pretty sure the girl you fell in love with is the one standing here yelling at you right now!" I screamed getting scared that he might leave me again.

"Dammit, Santana! The girl I fell in love with is the girl who loves to be herself around everyone. She loves to sing and dance not caring what everyone thinks about her. The girl who puts her friends before her reputation and sometimes before her own safety. The girl who believed in a happy ending and not a crappy ending. And the girl who knows that a fairytale ending isn't easy to get. She knows that to get a fairytale ending, you have to work for it. That's the girl I fell in love with. Not the girl that sleeps with most of the guys in the whole high school." Finn said leaving my bedroom and heading downstairs to leave.

"Finn! Wait!" I yelled blocking Finn from going out the door.

"Why should I, San? You're not the same girl. You're different, but not in a good way. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Finn spoke in a low whisper.

"Fine. Go 'cause I'm not gonna change into the loser that I was a few years ago." I said making my way towards my bedroom.

"But I fell in love with that 'loser'." Finn said as he closed the door to her house.

When I heard the door close, I bursted into tears not holding back. I can't believe that I just let the best thing in my life slip away from my hands like that. Maybe it's for the best that we didn't date. I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep that night.

**A/N: How'd I do? Poor Santana :(. I feel sorta sad writing this do you guys think of the story so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ...I'm sorry, but I don't really know what to say about this chapter... But have fun reading it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Glee related.**

Santana's POV (2 days later)

Today I have glee club. It's probably going to be hell for me. As I walked into glee club, I looked around the room seeing if Finn was there. He wasn't. I took my seat in the back row. Usually I would sit next to Brittany, but she was sitting on Artie's lap making out with him. They have gotten really close to each other as a couple. Soon, Mr. Shue walked in and started discussing the set list for Sectionals. I wasn't really listening to what Mr. Shue was saying because he was boring the hell out of me.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue" said a very familiar voice.

"It's ok, Finn. Just take a seat." Mr. Shue said.

Finn took a seat next to Quinn, and started to pay attention on what Mr. Shue was saying. I never really noticed, but Finn seems to always be super happy in glee club. I haven't really seen that much happiness in his eyes, since he found out about Quinn and Puck's big secret.

"OK class. I think that this year for Sectionals, we are going to do something a little different. We are going to have a duet competition again, and the winners of the competition will put together the set list for Sectionals." Mr. Shue said with excitement showing in his eyes.

"Mr. Shuester, can we pick our partner's this time?" asked Manhands.

"No, Rachel. You guys are going to be picking names out of the hat to determine your partner this time, Rachel." Mr. Shue explained.

"Ok Mr. Shue. I volunteer to go first." said Rachel being her snotty self.

Rachel went up to pick a name out of the hat, hoping that she picked Finn's name. She didn't. Her partner is Kurt. Quinn went up and picked a name out of the hat it was her boyfriend, Sam. I went up and picked a name out of the hat. As I opened the folded piece of paper, I was hoping that I wouldn't get Finn as my partner. Crap! God must really hate me because me partner for the duet competition is no other than Finn _freaking_ Hudson. This week is going to be hell. I went to take my seat next to Finn and as I sat down on the chair next to him, he stiffened at lost the look of happiness in his eyes. It made me want to cry seeing him like this and I was the person causing him to be scared and intimidated by me. He would always have a smile on his face whenever I sat next to him, but I guess that's going to change from here on out.

"Ok guys. Start working on your duets! If you need me I'll be in my office." Mr. Shue said.

Everyone went to seperate rooms to start working on their duets, leaving me and Finn alone in the room to work on ours. This is going to be a long day.

"What song do you want to sing for the duet competition?" Finn said avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know. Let's start looking up some songs for the competition." I said as I was making my way to the computer in the glee room.

"Uh Ok." he said in a monotonous tone.

I looked up a few songs that were good to sing as a duet. Finn looked at the songs that I have chosen. He looks like he is really thinking about the song choices that I made.

"Hmmm. These are really good songs, but I think we could go a little more in depth. Like a song that we can relate to the good times we've had in the past." Finn said with a little sadness still in his voice.

"Ok." I said.

"Santana. We need to talk about what happened 2 days ago." Finn said still avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why should we? It's clear you're not gonna have feeling for me anytime soon." I said with as much acid in my voice that I could muster up.

"I do have feelings for you Santana. It's just that I guess I miss the old Santana. I miss my San-Tan." he said finally making eye contact with me.

"Fine. We'll talk about this at my." my sentence was cut off. Due to Finn lifting me up in a bear hug and twirling me around. I couldn't help but smile to myself because of his child like behavior. I quickly regained my bitch attitude and told him to put me down. He gently put me down and he had that smile on that was only reserved for me.

"Thanks Santana. It's best if we sort out our feelings. But I do miss you though." he said looking at me with his brown eyes that I can't help getting myself lost in.

**A/N: I thought that I would end it here. But I will be uploading this the same time with the next chapter. But the ending is a little bad from my point of view... I hope you guys like this chapter. Quick question though, don't you think Santana and Finn make a good couple or a bad couple? Oh and it'd be awesome if you guys review because I really want to try to write this fanfic with a few of the readers suggestions and advice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ...This chapter is basically Santana becoming a little more open and showing a side the not a lot of people see...EVER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related. But I do own a paper that my friend wrote that says Glee on it :D**

Santana's POV (At Santana's house)

I was just listening to music in my room when I heard the doorbell ring. I guess that's Finn. I got up and went to open the door to let Finn in so that we can sort out our feelings. When I opened the door, Finn went inside and we headed to my room. I'll admit this, but I'm a little nervous. I don't know how this is going to turn out. It's either going to be good or bad.

"Santana, I'm really sorry. I lied to you when you asked me if I felt something the day we did the deed. It did mean something, you were my first. And I'm glad I lost my big V to you. I'm sorry for choosing Rachel and Quinn over you. I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you. It's just that I'm scared. No, I'm horrified. It's just that a lot of things have changed for the good and the bad. But I don't wanna change. I don't want you to change who you are, Santana. I know I'm being a little selfish, but it's just that we used to be the best of friends. We shared every thing about each other. We would always defend each other from heart break and harm. But high school changed us and not for the better." he said, literally pouring his heart out.

"Finn, you're rambling here, but you're right we did change and not for the best. You're forgiven. So best friends again?" I asked with a small smile.

"No." Finn said.

"What? Why?" I questioned him starting to have a panic attack.

"I want us to be more. I want to be your boyfriend. Not the kind who just wants to have sex all the time. The kind who is always there for you, always making you happy. The kind who is willing to go to the ends of the Earth just to make you smile. I wanna be the boyfriend who will treat you right. So...uhhhhh do you want to be my girlfriend? Please?" Finn asked.

I smiled to myself. He is stupid. If he knew me so well, he would've known that I would say yes immediately.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Frankenteen." I said with a huge smile now plastered on my face.

Finn captured my lips before I can even say anything. The kiss was everything I was expecting but with more feeling and passion that I can ever imagine. By now his arms were wrapped around my waist, his hands caressing my back. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to make the kiss more passionate. I whimpered when Finn broke the kiss, he just chuckled and kiss my forehead. He rested his chin on the top of my head with his arms still wrapped around my waist, it made me feel like with me in his arms, I can never get hurt and I will always be protected.

"I am probably the happiest man on Earth right now." he whispered in my ear making me shudder.

"Haha you should be, you have _the _Santana Lopez in your arms right now." I said.

"Go get some sleep it's late. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30 tomorrow and drive you to school." Finn said.

"Do you really have to leave? Can't you stay here and sleep over." I said giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Good night, San." he said.

He kissed my forehead and left. I was so happy. I finally have Finn Hudson! This is the best day of my entire life. I can't wait to see the look on Rachel's face when Finn has his harm around my waist in glee club tomorrow! As I was about to fall asleep I got a text message. It was from Finn! I opened the text message and it read:

Finn: Hey beautiful, hope I didn't wake you up, but if I did I wanted to let you that I am happy to have you as my girlfriend :).

P.S Can we go on a date Friday night?

P.S.S Happy Birthday! San-Tan.

Awwww that's so sweet. Wait. It's not my birthday. My birthday is tomorrow. I looked at the time of when Finn message me it was 12:01 6/4/11. That was cliche, but really sweet of him. Even though me and Finn drifted apart around freshman year because of his football and my Cheerios practices along with the new friends and the groups that we hang out with, we're still the same. I drifted off to sleep with sweet and cliche thoughts about me and Finn being a couple.

**A/N: Awwwwww Santana got a happy ending... OR does she? So what did you guys think of the story? I know it seems a little rushed but thats what high school is all about right? Most people in high school tend to rush into relationships without thinking. I like to think of Finn and Santana are rushing into their relationship because of their feelings and they don't want to get hurt again. Review and let me what you think of the story so far :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter takes place the day right after Finn asked Santana to be his girlfriend. Hope you guys like it :)**

**P.S My favorite quote from Glee would probably be "Well, congratulations. Normally you dress like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish but I actually dig this look. Yay." (Santana said that to Rachel about her outfit that she wore during the episode Britney/Brittany) What's your favorite quote? Review to let me know. I would love to know what's your guys favorite quote! Oh and if you guys just want to talk to me email me! Email: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related. :( **

Santana's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes which was rare considering my parents are NEVER home. They are either on a business trip or just out on trip, probably going at it like rabbits. When I went downstairs, looking into the kitchen to see if my parents were home. Instead of seeing my parents in the kitchen eating breakfast, I saw Finn making chocolate chip pancakes by the stack full. I smiled to myself. He always manages to put a smile on my face every single day, even when he doesn't bother to try. But this stunt he just pulled had me smiling ear to ear.

"Good morning, San." Finn said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Uh good morning. When did you get here?" I asked.

"Hmmm 20 minutes ago. I got bored so I decided to make pancakes for both of us to eat when you wake up. So start eating so I can drive you to school."

"Thanks, Finn. You didn't really need to do this. I would've been just happy with a bowl of cereal." I said.

"Yeah, I know. But today is your birthday and you deserve your favorite breakfast meal." he said.

Oh right today is my birthday. I dug into my stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Which by the way were to die for!

"Finn, how did you learn how to make these pancakes so good?" I asked with a mouth full of pancakes, not minding my manners.

"I learned from my mom. Kurt gave me his secret ingredient to make the chocolate chip pancakes more deilicious." he said.

I finished my pancakes and told Finn that I would go and get ready. I went to my room and put on my Cheerios outfit the I had to wear everyday. If I don't, Coach Sylvester would kill me. I went into my bathroom and brushed my hair and put it in a tight, but high ponytail, which was also a requirement for the Cheerios. I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my backpack, then I went downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw Finn sitting on the coach, watching T.V. Classic Finn. I sat down next to him and cuddled with him.

"Finn. We have glee today first period because it's a free period. Rachel will be there. Won't she flip out?" I said to him gently, trying to not ruin this moment of peace.

"I know. But I'll be ok if I have you at my side. Oh and I'll give you your birthday present after school when I come over around 7. If that's alright with you?" he said.

"Glad to know. Finn please don't go over the top for my birthday present. You know you don't have to get me a present for my birthday every year." I said, hoping he wont go over the top again.

"I am not gonna go that over the top. But I want to." Finn said kissing the top of my forehead.

"Santana. I need to ask you something." Finn said being a little serious.

"Uhh sure Finn. What do you need to ask?" I questioned him.

"Do you think we can take it slow? Well not slow slow, but I mean no sex for a while. It's just that I really wanna try to develop a deeper feeling towards you before we can do the deed." Finn said.

"It's ok. We'll take it slow. Don't get mad, but you aren't really up for that kind of a relationship right now. You're a little heart broken and you need to mend your heart. I will wait till your ready 'cause I really care about you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, San. That means a lot to me. Now come on let's go to school. Plus, during glee today, we need to pick a song to sing for the duet competition tomorrow." Finn said with a smile.

"Come on let's go to school. I don't want to be late for school." I said.

On the ride to school, Finn kept reassuring me that everything will be alright and he won't go running back into Rachel arms. Hmm funny, I should be the one reassuring him. When we got to school, all eyes were on us, once we walked into the halls of WMHS. Guys patted Finn on the back congratulating him on "scoring big time." I rolled my eyes when Karofsky and Azimio congratulated him because he is after all dating _the_ Santana Lopez. None of the people in glee were in the hallway, so they were probably in the glee room awaiting for either me and Finn or Mr. Shue.

"Hey do you think you can wait for me in the glee room? I really need to go to the bathroom." he said with his "gotta go" face.

"Ok, but don't be late!" I said.

"Thanks, San." he said, before leaving to go the bathroom.

I walked into the glee room and took a seat, setting Finn's backpack next to me. I was talking to Brittany and Artie when Rachel came in.

"You're in my seat, Santana." Rachel said sternly.

"What makes you think this is your seat?" I said with a really bitter tone.

"Me and Finn are dating, remember?" she asked.

The nerve of her!

"Last I remembered, he broke up with you because you were going at it in the janitor's closet a few weeks ago." I retorted.

"H-he told you that?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. 'Cause I'm his best friend. He always goes to me for comfort." I said

"Hm. Really? I thought you guys were enemies." she said.

"No. We aren't. But now we're more than best friends. We're dating. So deal with it. Finn chose me over you." I said giving her a glare that was so fierce that it might of scared me to.

"Wait! You guys are dating?" she screamed.

"Yeah we are because I know that I will treat him better than you ever did." I said.

Rachel was going to say something, but Finn walked into the classroom and took his seat right next to me. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist and kissed the top of my forehead. Everyone in the glee room was shocked that I just let Finn kiss the top of my forehead. But it was a good surprise. The whole glee club was happy that we were together, except Rachel. I was surprised that Puck was happy for me because he was like a brother to me when Finn wasn't there for me around sophomore year. Quinn came up to me and Finn and said that she was happy for us and she meant it. Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, and Tina came up to us and told them that they were happy with us dating. Puck was resistent at first because he is protective of me as a sister, but when he saw me smile at Finn in a loving way he just hugged me, patted Finn on the back and told Finn that if he breaks my heart he will break Finn. Finn's eyes widened at the thought of his best friend beating the crap out of him if he broke my heart. But Finn reassured me that he will never break my heart. Brittany and Artie came up to us and congratulated us, but they stayed with us and wanting to know the full story of how me and Finn got together. Finn told the two that me and him would tell the story later. Rachel was just sitting in the corner mad and depressed.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Message me for some suggestions if you guys want to. But isn't it sweet that Santana is opening up a little more? And Finn being so sweet in the morning. I'll try to update soon though. Review to let me know what you guys think of the story**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So everybody knows that Finn and Santana are dating. Everybody in glee club is happy because they like the nicer Santana. Except Rachel... But I thought it would be awesome to let you guys know what Finn's present to Santana is. I hope you guys like it. Oh and the songs for the duet competitions are going to be different due to the different partners, but I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

When glee club was over me and Finn finally decided on a song to sing for the duet competition. The song is called Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillet, it fits us perfectly. Finn and I took about an hour during lunch agruing in his car about the song we were gonna sing till we heard it on the radio. Me and him have been rehearsing after school in my room for about 2 hours till he had to go hom and get my birthday present. I just hope he doesn't go overboard. It's 9:00 PM and Finn has been gone for 3 hours! How long does it take for a person to get a birthday present from his house like 5 blocks away! During the three hours I listened to music, went on facebook, and listened to more music. Now I'm impatient. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Finn. It read

Finn: Hey. Can you open the door? I can't find your extra key under the welcome mat.

I guess my dad took away the spare key when I was at school. I opened the door and went downstairs to open the door. When I got downstairs the living room was covered in red rose pedals, candles were everywhere luminating the whole room, and the fireplace was lit up.

"Happy Birthday Santana." Finn whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Finn. This is beautiful. How long did this take you?" I asked.

"About three hours. It only took me about 10 minutes for me to get your present. I can't believe you didn't notice me coming in." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey! In my defense I was listening to music, really loudly. Waiting for you." I said.

"Santana take a seat. I wanna give you your birthday present right now." he said.

"I thought this was my birthday present. What else is there?" I questioned him. Hoping that he wouldn't go over the top. Again.

He took my hand and lead me to the coach. I took a seat and he took a seat next to me. He took the guitar on the table and started to strum a few notes. Finn learned guitar from Puck. He was committed to learning to play the guitar. He succeeded.

"This is a song that reminded me when I first started falling for you. I hope you like it." Finn started to play.

_I don't know but..._

_I think I maybe _

_fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should _

_keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I.._

_know you better_

_I am trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeeling.._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_and now i found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

_I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_and we start to dance_

_All around us _

_I see nobody _

_Here in silence_

_It's juusst _

_you and me_

_I'm trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeeling..._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_And now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it.._

_My heart is racing.._

_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time_

_just thinking about ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my..life_

_and now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooohhh_

_Ooh no no_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya _

When Finn finished the song, I bursted into tears not bothering to hold them back. Finn was instantly by my side holding me, letting me cry on his shoulder. This is by far the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I pulled him into a a long passionate kiss, that probably lasted 10 or 20 minutes.

"I love it." I managed to say.

"Really? You do? I thought that you would probably tell me that I went over the top again." he said.

"It is over the top, but I love it. Thank you for giving me a wonderful birthday present." I said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, this isn't just the only present I got you. I made dinner for the both of us and it's your favorite meal." he said going to get our meal.

"Under this lid is your favorite, which would be roasted steak with a rasberry glaze. For dessert would be Strawberry Shortcake, your other favorite." he said removing the lid revealing my favorite dishes to eat.

"Thank you Finn. This is the best birthday present you ever gave me." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok. Let's dig in! I'm starving!" he said like a 5 year old.

Finn and I started eating. Once we were done eating, Finn gave me this necklace that says Finn in cursive letters. He told me that as long as I wore this necklace, he would always be mine, and I would always be his. It was getting late, I went to go change into my PJ's and Finn was cleaning up the rose petals and blowing out all the candles. When I finished changing I went downstairs to say goodnight to Finn, but he wasn't there. Finn left a perfectly folded note for me to read. I opened the note and it read:

_Sorry, I had to go. Happy Birthday though. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30. Good night, San-Tan._

_ Yours and always yours, Frakenteen _

Finn always knows how to make me happy at everything he does. I'm glad that we're together now. Gotta rest, tomorrow is going to be the duet competition.

**A/N What do you guys think? That was super sweet and romantic of Finn! Hope you guys like this chapter and the song choice. Review to tell me what you guys think! Let's just pretend that Finn actually got guitar lessons from Puck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related or Colbie Caillet's Falling For You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is about... THE DUET COMPETITION! Who's going to win the competition? What will Rachel do? Will the winner make the set list for sectional good or horrible? You'll just have to read it. Hope you guys like the chapter.**

*****_At school*_

Today was the day of the duet competition. Waiting to sing was really nerve wracking, Tina and Mike was unique, but perfect. Mercedes and Puck's song was sweet. Artie and Brittany's song was adorable. Rachel and Kurt's song was a little to flashy. Sam and Quinn's song was full of passion. Now it was me and Finn's turn to sing. I hope we do good. Finn took my hand to and pulled me out of the glee room before we sing our song. I was confused. Why did he lead me out of the glee room?

"Santana before we sing, I want to tell you something." Finn said looking a little nervous.

"What is it Finn? You can tell me anything, you know that." I said.

"Ok. I know this is fast and we've only been dating for a few days, but I've known you since we were little. You've helped me through so many stuff. We got along really well. We have chemistry, and every single time I look into your eyes, I can't help but get myself lost in them. I just wanted to tell you that, I love you." Finn said look nervous as hell.

He said it. He finally said those three words that I have been waiting my whole life to hear. Especially from Finn. No wonder looked nervous since we got to school.

"Finn, I love you to. I've been waiting for a really long time for you to say that. I'm so glad you love me." I said.

Finn pulled me into a heart warming hug and gave me a short, but passsionate kiss. Finn and I walked in the room hand in hand ready to sing our song. But when Finn was going to tell Mr. Shue we were ready, the whole glee club congratulated (excluding Rachel) Finn and me because they heard our conversation in the hall way.

"Way to go Finnster! You've finally manned up!" Puck said giving Finn and man hug, Finn returning the gesture.

"Can we sing now?" I asked impatiently earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Ok you guys can start now." Mr. Shue said with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the glee room took their seats and quieted down for me and Finn to sing. The music started and Finn started to sing:

_Finn: Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Santana: Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Finn and Santana: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Finn and Santana:They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_Finn and Santana: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Finn: And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Santana: Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_Finn and Santana: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

When the song finished, everyone in the choir room stood up and clapped for us, well except Rachel considering she is still mad at me for dating Finn. I think we did good. No way fuck that! We were awesome!

"Ok guys now its time to vote. Get out a piece of paper and pencil and vote for the winners of the duet competition." Mr. Shue said.

I voted for Quinn and Sam because they were really good. I saw that Finn had voted for Quinn and Sam to. When everyone placed their votes into the hat, Mr. Shue started to count the hats. Brittany kept on asking me if he was going to pull a duck out the hat, but I told her no. She got a little sad, but Artie and Finn managed to cheer her up.

"The winner's of the duet competition is... Finn and Santana! Winning by two votes." Mr. Shue said.

YES! We won! I can't believe it! Our hard work paid off. Now, me and Finn get to choose the set list for Sectionals and I already have a few songs in mind. I can't wait to show everyone the set list I've had in mind. They're gonna love it. Note to self: I have to ask Finn about the songs that I chose because he is really good at critiquing my music selections.

"We won, San-Tan! We won!" Finn said picking me up and spinning me around making me laugh. The whole glee club was happy for our win.

"Yeah we did win. I love you." I said. I was a little surprised at first because those three words that just slipped out of my mouth like it was natural.

"I love you to, San." he said.

I smiled. He loves me and he's telling the truth. This moment right here means the world to me because this is the day Finn said I love you to me.

**A/N: I can't stop smilling :D Finn said I love you to Santana! What do you guys think? ahhhhh teen love so sweet. Review to tell me what you guys think. Love you guys! You are the best readers ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related or Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat's Lucky.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm a little sad... I just heard that Glee might break up Sam and Quinn so that Sam can be with Santana, and Quinn going back to Finn. I'm happy about Quinn getting back together with Finn. But I do not approve of Sam and Santana! I swear if that happens I will go cry in a corner and be depressed the rest of my life. Well on the better note have fun reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

It's been a few days since me and Finn won the duet competition, we've been working on the set list for Sectionals. Tomorrow we're going to present it to the glee club hoping that they will love our choice of music. It's really weird though ever since I started dating Finn, I've gone soft. Well atleast soft during glee club, but when it's outside of glee club I'm a total bitch to everyone else excluding the people in glee club. Right now Mr. Shue is reviewing some stuff that we've learned in the past, no one is really listening. Me and Brittany are texting. Tina and Mike are just spacing out being in their little dream world. Quinn and Sam are making out. Puck and Finn are texting about football plays for the next game. Kurt and Mercedes are looking at a fashion magazine. Artie is reading our texts over Brittany's shoulder. Rachel is the only one really paying attention. I got a text from Finn. It read:

Frankenteen(Yeah I changed the contact name from Finn to Frankenteen.): Hey I have an awesome idea for the set list for Sectionals.

Me: Ok let's hear your ideas.

Finn: You know how me and Rachel always sang during Sectionals and Regionals last year?

Me: Yeah. Why? Are you thinking of doing another solo with her? :(

Finn: What? God no! I'm saying that we should have the underdogs of the glee club finally show their talents that didn't get recognized by the audience and judges last year.

Me: That's a good idea! What do you have in mind?

Finn: Well we have Mike and Brittany choreograph our number and a solo dance for them.

Me: That sounds awesome, but what about the song choices?

Finn: Got that covered. It's a mash up of The Time of My Life and Valerie. What do you think?

Me: That actually a really good idea. Who's going to be the singers?

Finn: Easy. Quinn and Sam are going to sing The Time of My Life entering from the back and singing their way to the stage. As they finished the curtains rise up and reveal all of us singing back up for them. Once they finish their part of the music, the music for Valerie starts to play.

Me: Wow you have this really planned out. I thought I was going to do all the work here. ;)

Finn: Haha that's hurtful :(

Me: Anyways who's going to sing Valerie?

Finn: :) You.

Me: What? Why me?

Finn: Because your voice is perfect for the song. And your vocals are awesome for this song. While you're sing Valerie, Brittany and Mike will do a spotlight dance while you sing, and the others will do a group dance. going with the music. So will you sing Valerie? Please! You'll win us Sectionals for sure!

Me: Fine. With me singing were gonna win Sectionals for sure :D

Finn: Haha Yeah. Guess what.

Me: What?

Finn: I love you :)

I smiled. Finn always manages to fit that into every conversation we have, trying to shower me with his attention. I just love it. I leaned closer to him and whispered I love you into his ear, making him smile his adorable dimpled smile. Guess I should tell Mr. Shue about the set list for Sectionals right now.

"Mr Shue? Finn and I would like to tell the you and the glee club about the set list." I said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Mr. Shue said giving us a smile to show his support.

"OK guys. The set list is going to be a mash up of The Time of My Life and Valerie." I said.

"And, Brittany, Mike, you guys are going to choreograph the number. Plus you guys are going to get a spot light dance, while Valerie is being sung."

"That's awesome! I love this idea better than gay sharks, but not as much as ducks being pulled out of the hat." Brittany said. I laughed at her comment.

"This is freakin' awesome! But who's going to be the singers?" Mike asked.

"Mike, the singers is going to be me and Finn." Rachel said, making me want to punch her really bad.

"You know, I was used to being able not to punch you everyday in glee club, but right now, you make me want to push you off a cliff." Quinn said. Thank you Quinn!

"Ok guys. Calm down. Let's not get mad here." Finn said trying to calm Quinn down. Quinn and Finn rebuilt their friendship so now they are really close.

"I agree with Finn. So Finn when do you wanna rehearse the two songs?" Rachel asked.

"Wait what? You're not going to sing the songs and I'm not going to sing the songs. Sam and Quinn are going to be singing The Time of My Life and Santana is going to sing Valerie." Finn said.

"What? You guys need me to win. Not Ken and Barbie, especially NOT Santana." Manhands said. That's it!

"Oh hell no! Perra loca!" I yelled lunging towards Manhands. I felt strong hands around me, it wasn't Finn's, it was Puck's. He was trying to hold me back, while Finn was trying to calm me down. He failed.

"Let me go! I'm not gonna punch her that hard! Just hard enough for her to get knocked out! Let me the fuck go!" I said trying to break free a Puck's grip.

In the midst of me trying to get away from Puck's strong grip, Rachel ran out of the choir room hoping seeking safety.

"Santana. Calm down. Please. You're the bigger person here you don't have to resort to violence. Even if it's needed." Finn said, calming down a little.

"Ok. I'm calm. Puck let me go or your gonna get it!" I yelled. Instantly Puck's grip on me was released. Finn instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my forehead. Which calmed me down even more.

"Thanks Finn. Thanks Puck for holding me back. But if she says anything that annoys me you better get the whole football team to hold me back because right now Rachel Berry is on my hit list." I said. Finn's eyes widened at the thought.

"San, please tell me you're kidding because I don't want you to go to jail." Finn whispered in my ear.

"I'm sort of kidding. But I'm serious though, Finn. She's really starting to annoy me." I said.

"I know. Just ignore her. Just in case, me and Puck are going to start sitting next to you so that we can hold you back if anything happens." Finn said joking a little, but I can tell he was serious.

"Ok, fine. Can we go get lunch? I'm starving." I said, hearing my stomach growl.

"Ok let's go. I just heard your stomach growl." Finn said trying to hold his laugh.

**A/N: Sorry Rachel lovers... Well what did you guys think? So yeah the set list for Sectionals is exactly the same as the one in the show, but Kurt isn't transferring so that's pretty good, right?**

**Oh and here's the question of the day. **

**Question: What do you guys think of the Sam and Santana pairing that Glee might do? Is it good or is it bad? (I think its bad...) Review to tell me what you guys think of the pairing or inbox or PM me. I would love to hear your thoughts aboutthe Sam and Santana pairing.**

**Thank You guys so much for reading this fanfic because its only been 4 days since I published it and its at about 1, 200 hits. I love you guys!**

**P.S Perra Loca means crazy bitch in Spanish.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok. I don't really have much to say. It just breaks my heart to write this fanfic. Trust me it will get better as the story progresses. Thanks for reading guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related**

I was at Quinn's house with Brittany just hanging out like old times. It's surprising how so much between us has changed, but we're still the same goofy kids back in 5th grade. We we're just in Quinn's bedroom flipping through magazines and listening to music. For about six years me and Finn were joined at the hips. I met Brittany after I met Finn, then I met Quinn after I met Brittany.

"Hey Santana, how are you and Finn? I meant Rachel trying to get closer to Finn. If you know what I mean." Quinn asked.

"I want her to keep her hands off my man!" I said.

"I don't like her. She's trying to get in between you and Finn. Can I give Finn a rape whistle? That way if Rachel tries something Finn can just blow the whistle and get her arrested." Brittany said. Hmm that's not a bad idea. I should let Brittany give Finn a rape whistle just in case.

"Santana, I know that look. You are not letting Brittany give Finn a rape whistle. I think that you should just confront her. Get the truth out of her. And no offence, but you can be one scary person when you try." Quinn said.

"Ok, Ok. I''ll confront her, but I think you guys should come with me because if she tries something you can pull me back, and stop the fight before it starts." I said.

"We will." Quinn and Brittany both said.

Guess I really have to confront Rachel. If it keeps her hands of Finn then I will. I just hope all goes well. The three of us went to sleep early, anxious to see what tomorrow brings. To bad Finn won't be at school tomorrow, he has to go to the dentist. Then he's spending the whole day with his mom. I don't think it's stupid for a guy to hang out with his mom, but if you're friends with Finn, you know that he is really close to his mom.

"Santana. Wake up." Brittany said trying to wake me up.

"Ok. I'm up." I said.

I yawned and got up for a day of school...yay. I went to get dressed, not really much to choose considering I always have to wear my Cheerios uniform everyday. When I was done putting my uniform on, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Quinn's mom is an awesome cook, as I reached the kitchen I instantly dove in to my plate of eggs and bacon on the side. Coach Sylvester would probably kill me for eating like this, but she'll never know. Once I was done with my breakfast, Quinn, Brittany and I walked to school. We got to school in about 15 minutes, as we walked in, I immediately saw Rachel. Quinn placed her hand on my shoulder, letting me know that her and Brittany are there for me.

"Yentel, we need to talk now!" I said pulling her into the choir room.

"What is it Santana? I'm busy." Rachel said.

"Look. I want you to stop trying to make Finn yours again. He's mine and he will always be mine. So back the fuck off!" I said with acid in my voice.

"Why should I? He loved me first than you. He sang a song for me trying to win me back. He fought for me to be his. Oh and I'm pretty sure he hasn't gotten fully over me yet." Rachel said.

"That was the past. Did he sing a song for you on your birthday? Did he give you a gold necklace with his name on it? Did he tell you he's loves you every single day? Because I'm pretty sure he doesn't" I said

"Santana. I can easily get him back. You're just another girl to him. You slept with all the guys here, you think that's gonna get him to love you? He will dump you as soon as he realizes your just a whore. A girl who just likes to have a good time and not a real relationship. How do you know if Finn is just in a relationship just for the sex?" she said. I think she's right, no one can love a girl like me that's been all worn out. Maybe Finn is with me because he just wants the sex. I ran out of the choir room, running towards home. For once in my life, I think Rachel is right. I cried and cried till I couldn't cry anymore. I need to get a grasp on myself. I need to be real, no one can ever love a girl like me, not even Finn Hudson. I got a text it was from Quinn. It read"

Quinn: Are you okay? You want me and Britt to beat her up or get someone to slushie her every hour on the hour?

Santana: Yeah. I'm fine. No, I'll take care of Rachel. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

I went into the bathroom to wipe my tears. It's time for me to let Finn go. I took my phone and sent a text to Karofsky.

Santana: Karofsky, wanna do the deed tonight at 7? Meet me at my house. Keys under the door mat. Don't be late and bring some condoms.

A few minutes later, I got a reply from Karofsky. It read:

Karofsky: Hell yeah!

It's time for Finn to know the real me and that Rachel is right about me. I went to get ready for Karofsky, but before I went to get ready I sent a text to Finn that said:

Santana:Hey Finn. Wanna come over at around 7:10 or 7:15?

Finn: Sure. I missed you today :( P.S I love you :)

Damn it Finn! Why do you have to make this all hard? I know this is just a game to you. Never in my life have I ever thought of myself as a person on the bottom of the social pyramid, but now I am. I heard the door open. It was Karofsky. When Karofsky opened the door, he immediately started kissing me, and taking off my clothes as fast as he can.

**After they've done the deed**

When we were done, I put my clothes back on and so did Karofsky, he stayed with me and was still on my bed just playing with my hair, I heard my door opened. Standing there was Finn, looking torn. He looked like he was going to cry any moment.

"Finn I..." I said trying to find my words.

"Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. But since I'm not, I have one thing to say." Finn said.

He paused for a moment trying to keep from breaking.

"After all the things I've done, the things I've said to you, do they mean anything to you? Because it did mean something to me."

**A/N: Did I tell you that I cried when I was writing this? I swear I should just delete this, but I can't because I have this really good idea that you guys will love. But it's going to take some time. Uhhhhh I'm sorry for doing this to the Finntana lovers. **

**P.S Review guys. And tell me if I'm doing good at the drama portion of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel conflicted... And I feel hated. :( But I promise you guys that the story will end on a happy note. And second please don't hate me. I feel so sad. I'm literally crying as I write this. Hope you guys uhhhhh ummmmm read this chapter... Review please I really wanna know your feedback.**

"After all the things I've done, the things I've said to you, do they mean anything to you? Because it did mean something to me." Finn said.

"Finn please let me explain." I pleaded.

"Why should I let you explain? I loved you Santana." he said.

"Well maybe she doesn't love you. Maybe she wants to love someone else. Like me." Karofsky said.

Finn ran and tackled him down to the ground. He started to punch him so hard that blood was starting to trail down Karofsky's face. I tried to stop him, but I was paralyzed with fear. Karofsky managed to gain the upper hand now, he was punching Finn to. Karofsky stopped punching him and Finn looked really injured and it's all my fault.

"I'm done with this! I'm sick of always finding my ex girlfriends cheating on me!" Finn said.

"Finn would you let me explain? Just hear me out!" I said tears falling down.

"No. I'm done with this and I'm done with you. I really did love you Santana, but I guess that didn't hold you back. I'll see you around." he said heading towards the door.

"Karofsky, leave right now. You meant nothing to me. If you don't leave I'll call the cops." I said.

He left without saying a word. I let Rachel did this to me, and I lost the most important thing that ever happened to me. I went to my window and saw Finn sitting on the sidewalk bawling his eyes out. That broke my heart. I guess when you someone cares about you so much, you have the power to hurt him and I had that power and I hurt him real bad. I ran out of my house and wrapping my arms around him, hoping to make him feel better. When I saw his face it slightly bruised and there were dried blood covering his face and shirt.

"I'm so sorry Finn, I really am. I made the worst mistake of my life. I hope you forgive me someday." I said burying my head into his chest.

"Why would you do something like that? Was I a bad boyfriend or something? Did I do something that, that made the incident in your bedroom happen?" he asked, not making any eye contact with me.

"No. It's just that Rachel said that I wasn't fit to be your girlfriend and that I was just a whore. And how you fought to be with her. It made me feel really bad and I got scared that once you realize that I'm just the type of girl who just likes to have fun, and not a serieos relationship." I said.

"You're not that type of girl, Santana. You are fit to have a serious relationship." Finn said.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess Rachel got the best of me. Now Karofsky is going to tell everybody that we did the deed and Rachel will try to get you back." I said starting to cry again.

Finn pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me trying to make me feel better. In spite all of this, he still really cares for me.

"I know I forgive you, but I don't know if I can be with you right now. Maybe we should just stay friends till this whole thing blows over. Then we can pick it up from where we left off." He whispered.

Finn's idea is really good and it will give me and him some time to heal from what had happened earlier tonight. I just hope that one day we will be together again and nothing will come in between us.

"Ok. Can we still hang out like we used to though? And watch those movies we love so much at your house?" I asked snuggling into him.

"Yeah we can. We just can't make out." he said.

"I know. I'm gonna miss that." I said. I never thought he would forgive me this fast. I guess that he really loves me. If he wants time I will give him all the time he needs. I'll wait for him to heal.

"Let's go back into the house. You need to be treated. No offence, but you look like hell." I said with a little humor trying to lighten up the situation.

"Ok." he simply said.

I took Finn's hand and led him back into the house. I went into my parent's closet and got a shirt from my dad's for Finn to wear because his is all covered in dried blood. Then I headed into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I went downstairs to tend to Finn's injuries. It turns out that he only got a few cuts on his face and his hands were swollen from punching Karofsky to hard. When I was done treating him, I went to dispose of the cotton balls I had used up. As I walked into the living room I saw Finn taking off his blood stained shirt so that he can wear the shirt I got him. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was GORGEOUS. He has more a six pack then Puck does. When he put the clean shirt on, he told me that he had to go home and headed to the door.

"Wait. Do you think you can just stay here? I don't want to be home alone after what just happened. You know. The fighting." I said hoping that he would stay.

"Sure. But I'm going to be sleeping on the floor of your bedroom." he said. Atleast I won't be alone tonight. I went to the hallway closet to get the air bed that we had just in case someone decides to sleep over on sudden occasions. I took the airbed and the machine that fills it up with air to my room and hooked that machine to the bed. I saw Finn laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling. Usually when he does this, he is really deep in thought so I just let him thought for a while till the airbed was done. When the airbed was done I grabbed the extra blankets and pillows for Finn. He took the pillow and blanket and went to the airbed to get some sleep.

"Good night Finn." I said when I turned off the lights.

"Good night San. Tomorrow is going to be okay. No need to be worried. You should remember that I always look after my friends." he said and drifted off to a deep sleep.

I guess this is going to take some getting used to. But it's a start. Atleast he forgave me. Tomorrow will be hell though, Karofsky will tell everyone, Rachel won't back away from Finn, and Quinn and Brittany are going to be really confused. I'll stay strong, for Finn and my friends. I drifted off to be a good nights sleep, but it ended up turning out to be a nightmare.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this. Finn forgave Santana :D Its a little rushed, but the Finntana friendship is going to last for a while. Im gonna start focusing and the Brittany Quinn Santana friendship, Puck and Santana friendship, and Finn Quinn friendship. I swear you readers are the bestest EVER. Thanks for reading this story. Review to tell me what you think! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ALOHA! :D Hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related**

When I drifted off to sleep it felt like a peaceful sleep, I was dead wrong!

_During the Dream:_

_I was walking with Finn off of the school campus to go get some ice cream for lunch, but when we crossed the street a car was heading towards us. It was about to run over both me and Finn, but he pushed me out of the way. He didn't have enough time to get out of the car's way so the car hit him._

_"Finn! No!" I screamed running towards him. _

_No it can't be like this! We were just starting to be a couple again. All the bad things have to happen to me. WHY!_

_"Santana." Finn managed to say._

_"Finn, hang on the ambulance is coming. Just hold on a little longer." I said. His head was on my lap. I was crying hoping that the ambulance would come faster._

_"I can't Santana. I'm really damaged. I'm sorry, but it's my time to go. Don't forget that I will always love you." he said taking his last breath._

_"NO! Finn stay with me! No!" I screamed. No my life is ruined. He just have to leave me alone. Why did you have to push my out of the way. I'm all alone now._

_End Dream_

I head Finn's voice calling me.

"Santana. Wake up. Shhhh everything's okay now." Finn said cradling me and just letting me cry.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." I mumbled.

"You'll never be alone. You have me, Puck, Quinn, and Brittany. With us around you're never alone." Finn said comforting me.

That nightmare was horrible. I don't want that to ever happen even if it's in a dream. Right now, I am so glad that Finn stayed or I would've been screaming and crying till someone calls the police or something. What is wrong with me? I let Finn slipped through my fingers, then I got him back, we dated, Rachel go to me, I cheated, Finn found out, he got mad, he beat up Karofsky, and now we're friends. My life is screwed up. I need to get my life back on track.

"San, do you wanna go to school today? We can just blow off school and just go to glee club after school. I think you need a break away from school right now." Finn said.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Can we go over to your house and just watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you wanna change or just rock the PJ's look?" he asked. I couldn't help, but smile at his little comment. He always knew how to cheer me up, even with a stupid comment. I went to change into some decent clothes. Finn left the room when I was changing. When I was done, I went downstairs to see Finn leaning against the stair rail waiting for me. I got into the passenger seat and he got into the drivers seat and drove to his house. I don't know why, but I really love the smell of his car. It just smells like memories. Finn told me that before his dad died protecting the country, he left his car behind for him to use when he got his driver's licence. Finn pulled into his parking spot at his house. It's not the same house we used to hang out with because he and his mom lived at Burt's house since they're married. We went into his house, I was wondering where Kurt is.

"Mom and Burt are on their honeymoon and well Kurt is at school right now." he said answering my question.

"Oh. Ok. So what do you wanna do for the day? We have about 7 hours till glee club starts." I asked him not keeping eye contact with him. It's strange if I was in this situation with somebody else it would've been really awkward, but not with Finn. I guess we've known all each others weird habits and secrets that we're just really comfortable with each other.

"I honestly don't know what to do. I guess we can start by eating breakfast. Considering that I heard your stomach growl a couple of times during the car ride over here." he said failing to hold in his laughter. I slapped him, but instead of trying to hurt him, I hurt myself. Stupid buff quarterback...

"Haha you go hurt by slapping me!" Finn said laughing really hard.

"Shut up. Let's just get some breakfast. I'm starving." I told him.

Finn and I went into the kitchen and started to make our breakfast, well I just watched him make our breakfast. Once he was done, he set down a play of waffles, a pitcher of orange juice, and some syrup. He's gotten a lot better at cooking. Before we were in high school, Finn tried to cook some pancakes, he nearly burned down the kitchen...

"Bon appetit." he said and started to dig in.

We were eating breakfast, when I heard Finn's phone rang, he went to get it. It was a call, hmm I wonder who called.

"No Rachel, I'm not gonna go to school today! I'll be at the glee club meeting after school." Finn said. He decided to put it on speaker for me to hear. Finn never wants me to feel left out, that's how our friendship started.

"Well you need to be here because you're the male lead. So get your ass to this school now!" Rachel said, actually she screamed it.

"Rachel, I'm not going to school today! I need a day off and so does Santana!" Finn screamed into the phone.

"Santana? I thought you broke up with her? After all she did sleep with Karofsky." she said. That stung I left the room with tears streaming down my face.

"Shut up Rachel." Finn said hanging up the phone and went to look for me. He found me in his room. I was on his bed under the covers just crying my eyes out. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my forehead, letting me know that he's there for me and probably telling me that one day we'll be together again.

"I'll never leave you." Finn said. I snuggled into his chest and enjoy this moment of peace.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I think I'm doing a pretty good damn job with the Finntana friendship. For Rachel lovers I suggest that you don't read the next chapter... Santana lovers and Rachel haters I suggest the you do read the next chapter. :D Review or PM me to tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Question Time: What was your favorite moment of the story so far? Least favorite moment? Funny moment? Were there any moments that made you guys cry? Review to let me know because I really want to know more about the people that read my stories... Wow that sounded weird... Hope you love the chapter.**

"I'll never leave you." Finn said. I snuggled into his chest and enjoy this moment of peace. Me and Finn probably just stayed like that for like 2 hours just relishing in the moment. It's nice just to be in a comfortable silence.

"Do you wanna go to glee club today? We don't have to. We can just stay here and chill if you want." Finn said.

"We should go to glee club. Brittany and Mike are going to present the choreography or what they have so far. And we need to rehearse Tim of My Life and Valerie." I said.

"Ok. I'll call Quinn and tell her that we're going to glee club. Can I ask you something? You're probably gonna like it or just hit me." he said. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Sure." I said curiosity peeking me a little.

"Can I get Quinn and Brittany to slushie Rachel more often? Or get a rape whistle from Brittany? Because a little birdie told me that you were considering letting Brittany give me a rape whistle." Finn said trying to conceal his laughter.

"How did you find out? It was Quinn huh?" I asked feeling my the warmth of my blush taking over my face.

"Yup. Were you really considering on giving me a rape whistle?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really wanted Rachel to leave you alone." I mumbled. Finn seemed to understood it.

"You could've used a simple approach like confronting her. You do know that right?" Finn said.

"I did confront her, that's how the incident yesterday happened. I feel really bad about this. I don't know how you can even forgive me after I inflicted so much pain on you." I said tears starting to form.

"I forgave you because it wasn't entirely your fault and I'd be nothing without you if you left my life again." Finn said with a little sadness in his tone.

"That's really sweet Finn. That's why I love you and not any other guy that goes to this school. You are the only guy that's nice, caring, honest, trustworthy, and loving." I said.

"Thanks Santana that's really sweet of you. I promise you that one day, we will be back together again as a couple. That's a promise that I will keep." Finn said kissing the top of my forehead. Habits die hard.

"Let's get something to eat. Why don't we order some pizza?" I asked.

"Sure." Finn said picking up the phone and calling the closest pizza joint in Lima. Today is going to be a good day that I can just hang out with Finn and rebuild our relationship. About 20 minutes later the pizza came and me and Finn just sat on his couch and ate pizza, watching TV. When we were done eating we just spent the day in his bedroom playing on his XBox. I love Finn's reaction when I killed him when we were playing CoD. We spent the whole day just chilling and having fun. After about 2 hours me and Finn had to get ready for glee club. Finn and I got in the car and he drove us to glee club. During the car ride there we just talked and listened to the music on the radio. In about 15 minutes we go there. We entered the choir room all eyes were on us. Puck, Quinn, Sam, and Brittany looked at me with sadness. Tina, Mike, Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes gave me a sympathetic smile. Rachel had this look on her face that felt like she is getting Finn back.

"Santana, what ever Rachel says don't listen to her. Stay strong for me, for us. No matter what happens, I will always love you. I'm just sorry that we're not a couple anymore." Finn whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Finn." I said. He pulled me into a heart warming hug, I hugged him back. For the whole glee club meeting we went over some dance moves that Brittany and Mike choreographed and we did some singing mostly on Quinn and Sam's part. That's what we did for glee club. After our first successful rehearsal at the auditorium we went back to the choir room to just rest and relax. Brittany and Mike's choreography was awesome, but painful. Tomorrow I am going to be REALLY sore. I was talking to Finn, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, and Puck. We were planning to doa group gathering just the six of us, the conversation was going smoothly till Manhands overheard it and decided to butt in.

"Is this a glee gathering? I for one, think it's a good idea because the glee club can bond and get closer to one another." Rachel said giving a wink to Finn. Stay calm Santana, stay calm. Finn is not gonna choose her over you.

"Look RuPaul, this gathering is only for the 6 of us because we've known each other since we were in diapers. You only came into our lives about 1 year ago." said a very angry Quinn. She knows how to hold a grudge.

"Quinn do you think I'm scared of you? The answer is no. I have a right to go to the party whether you like it or not. Gives me and Finn some time to reconnect." Rachel said. That's it.

"You're going down Manhands!" I yelled lunging toward her. Puck didn't have enough time to grab me and hold me back so I just kept on attacking Rachel. It felt good releasing my anger, especially to the one who caused it.

"Get off of me!" Rachel yelled. I managed to stop, due to Finn finally pulling me off of Rachel.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? This chapter is going to have a 2nd part to go with this. How did you like the little fight scene with Santana and Rachel. If they really got into a fight on the show I would bet a lot of money that Santana would win. What do you guys think?**

**Question Time:** **What was your favorite moment of the story so far? Least favorite moment? Funny moment? Were there any moments that made you guys cry?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, Hope you guys like this chapter, all the credit goes to Fuinn123, I did nothing really, well except this author's note. The reason I didn't write this chapter is I'm working on a collaborative story with the person who wrote this chapter. **

"Alright guys, Sectionals are tomorrow, so this is our last rehearsal!" Mr. Schue told us as I barely paid attention as I was focusing on Finn. I had to get him back, Manhands wasn't going to back off, and I had heard some of the other cheerios talking about asking Finn out.

I am not going to lose Finn. I have to get him back now before it's too late. If I wait any longer, I might lose him forever. That is not going to happen.

"Santana?" Mr. Schue asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry, what?" I patiently asked him.

"Do you want to give Valerie another go?"

"No, I think I'm well prepared."

"Well okay then! Just remember, we're meeting at my house tonight for a pre-Sectionals team dinner! Don't be late!" Mr. Schue told us as everyone got up to leave.

"Hey Finn, can we talk for a second?" I asked Finn as he was about to leave the classroom.

"Yeah, sure." He told me as he turned on the spot to sit next to me.

"Can we," I began as I felt a lump begin to form in my throat, "Well, get back together?" I asked him hopefully.

"Santana, I-" Finn began as I couldn't hold back anymore.

I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He started to kiss me back before he quickly pulled away.

"Santana, I'm sorry." Finn told me with a sad look in his eyes, "I just can't get back together with you yet."

"Finn." I pleaded with him.

"You know I'll never leave you," Finn told me, hugging me, "But we can't be romantic again. Not yet."

I sighed into his chest, why did I have to ruin this?

"Santana, just trust me here. I just need some time." Finn said releasing me from his hug. "I'll see you tonight." He told me as he walked out.

"Yeah, bye." I told him barely audible as I felt tears begin to form one more time.

I quickly wiped my eyes, as I still didn't want anyone besides Finn to see me cry. I needed to head to my locker to get my cheerio's bag.

"So Finn, I think you and I are apart of something special." I heard no other than Manhands herself say to Finn.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked Rachel as I kept myself out of their view.

"Let's be honest Finn, Santana is a whore and obviously not right for you." She told him smiling, "You want me and I want you."

"That's where you're wrong." Finn told her looking straight at her.

Rachel looked at him with a look of disgust.

"Sorry Rachel, but I don't want you anymore." He told her as he walked away from her.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as maybe keeping Finn for myself wouldn't be that hard.

I calmly walked in to Mr. Schue's house expecting to see everyone there waiting for me, but of course I was the second to arrive, with the other being no other than Rachel Berry.

"Awesome." I thought as I took a seat on the couch making sure to avoid all contact with her.

"Santana." Rachel said to me giving me her best glare.

I knew I didn't have to say anything back just give her my signature death stare, and sure enough she broke her attempt at looking me in the eyes.

"I'm going to win Finn back you know?" Rachel told me still not looking at me, "You did what Quinn did so there's no way he's going back to you."

"Manhands, stop before I hurt you." I told her looking down as I could feel my anger boiling up.

Luckily before she could fire back Brittany, Finn and Quinn walked in.

"Hey Brittany, Quinn and Finn." Mr. Schue said happily as he entered the room, "And hello Santana, didn't see you come in."

"What's up Mr. Schue." Finn said as he walked in and took a seat next to me.

"Hey Finn." I told him looking up at him hopefully.

"Hey San." He told me giving me his signature grin.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach start up again, that smile of his always got me.

"So, Quinn ready for that big duet?" Brittany started saying as I kept my attention on Finn.

He was just so, I don't even know what to say. I just can't stop looking at him. Hell, I can't stop loving him.

"Santana do you want something to drink?" Finn asked me snapping me back into reality.

"Uh yeah sure." I told him with a smile.

Finn smiled and got up heading towards the kitchen. Of course, there was Manhands getting up to follow him into the kitchen.

"Santana you better not lose him to Berry." Quinn told me looking at me with a stern expression.

"Thanks, Quinn?" I told her, "Sorry, but where are you coming from?"

"Look, I lost Finn to her," She told me, "Yes it was my fault but it doesn't mean that I didn't regret it."

I looked at her as I raised an eyebrow.

"Please, just don't lose him to _her_." Quinn told me, "I would much rather you get him."

I could sense the seriousness in Quinn's voice and I nodded as I got up to join Finn.

"Finn, please!" I heard Rachel pleading with Finn.

"Rachel, cut it out!"

"Why? You don't love her! You love me!"

"Once again you're wrong!" I saw Finn yelling at Rachel, "I love Santana!"

"Hmph!" Rachel said as she walked passed me, I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Finn I-" I began before he cut me off.

"Santana, I love you. I really do." He told me as he suddenly kissed me. I kissed him back, with more passion than I ever had before. Quinn was right, I had to get him back, I would do whatever it took.

**A/N: :D Loving this chapter! What did you guys think? Do you guys or girls like Rachel in this chapter? Any sympathy towards Manha- I mean Rachel? Whats your favorite party of the story? Review or PM me or Fuinn123 to tell us what you guys think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:...uhhhh I haven't really updated a real chapter in a while just written by myself, so I hope you guys like it. Oh and quick question. Who else is excited to see the number 1 Finntana moment of Glee season 2! I for one am! Have fun reading!**

**P.S Did anybody know that Chord Overstreet was on iCarly? I just learned that today when I saw iCarly "iSpeed Date" look it up and find the dude that says he's a male model...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related **

"Santana, I love you. I really do." He told me as he suddenly kissed me. I kissed him back, with more passion than I ever had before. Quinn was right, I had to get him back, I would do whatever it took.

"Do you trust me? Rachel's literally throwing herself at me and I'm staying away from her. Like I said, you'll always be my first priority. Oh and you're probably gonna kill me because I'm asking you for a little more time before we date again." Finn said, hoping not to get me mad. He can be such an idiot sometimes, he should know that I can never stay mad at him.

"I can never be mad at you Finn, or kill you. I will wait until you think we're ready to date again, the incident was partly my fault, so I will wait as long as you want." I said hugging him. He instantly wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Thank you, Santana. You're the best." he whispered, still holding on to me.

"I better be the best. After all, I am your best friend!" I said with a chuckle.

Finn laughed along with me. It was good hearing me and Finn laugh, forgetting our troubles for a slight moment. Finn and I walked into the living room, we received a welcoming smile from Brittany and Santana.

"Hey guys, are you ready for Sectionals? It's only 2 days away." Brittany said, her blue eyes shining from happiness and excitement.

"Hell yeah! With me, Quinn, and Sam singing, we are going to take home 1st place." I said with enthusiasm.

"Of course. Our competition is a school of guys and women in their 70's and 80's getting their diploma and an all boys school. We are going to win this hands down." Quinn said.

"Why does our hands have to be down?" Brittany asked, tilting her head a little.

"Britt, it's just a saying." Finn explained. After Finn's explanation, Brittany nodded her head assurance, knowing with Quinn's saying meant.

"So are all 6 of us hanging out tomorrow?" Quinn asked making sure. Brittany shook her head and scrunched up her nose.

"What's wrong Britt?" I asked.

"Can Artie come to? Sam gets to come, so why can't Artie?" Brittany asked, giving me her puppy dog eyes. Why am I so weak for Finn and Brittany's puppy dog eyes? Damn them...

"Sure Britt it's ok if Artie comes along. What about after tomorrow? We can just hang out together just the 5 of us, like when we were in elementary school. What do you think?" Quinn suggested.

"Q, you're the best! Thank you, so much!" Brittany said, giving Quinn a hug.

I smiled to myself, it's just feels so good to see how we're getting along just like before we entered highschool. I looked over at Finn, he was watching cartoons on Mr. Shue's T.V. Finn's facial expressions were hilarious because he reacted everytime one of the characters did something stupid or funny, which was about every 30 seconds. He looked so cute! I'm glad that I don't have to fight for him anymore, I just have to wait for him.

"The Puckasaurus Rex has finally arrived! With a bunch of other baby dinosaurs that I brought along!" Puck yelled as he entered with the rest of the glee club. I rolled my eyes, Puck makes a horribly loud entrance. We finally ate dinner. The dinner was spent on reminiscing about the old glee club days last year. I got a little jealous when Quinn and Finn started talking about how before glee club started, they were just a couple, but once they joined glee club, their bond as a couple got deeper. Finn and Quinn reassured me that they just have a brotherly, sisterly love. I believed them because knowing Quinn and Finn since we were little kids, you can tell when they're lying. Finn is jumpy and breaks eye contact with you mid-sentence when he's lying, and Quinn has this look in her eyes, like she is about to cry any second when she's lying. Other than Finn and Quinn, we just talked about how we were going to dominate Sectionals. All was going well, when Artie asked when and where we were going to meet up tomorrow for a group hang out. Of course Manhands had to butt in.

"Mr. Shuester, I suggest that instead of just the seven of them, the whole glee club could hang out." Rachel said, trying to get the upperhand in this situation.

"It's just a little group thing. It's not like we have anything against the rest of the glee club!" Finn yelled, getting REALLY angry.

"And for your god damn information, I invited Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Mike earlier, but they already had plans!" said Quinn. I stared at her wide-eyed. She usually isn't the one to cuss, unless she is really annoyed, pissed, or both.

"Well, what about the other gathering the day after? Hmm?" Rachel said.

"The day after, is for just me, Santana, Finn, Quinn, and Puck." said a really calm Brittany.

"Then why aren't I invited?" Rachel said looking at Finn in this weird loving way. Finn being the tall, awkward child that he is, he hid behind me. Not a good hiding place because I'm about a foot shorter than Finn.

"Look, Yentel. This other gathering is just for us 5 because we've known each other since we were in 3rd and we would like to reconnect. Besides you only met Finn two years ago, then last year, you had the courage to talk to him. I know Finn, way better than you do. Now shut the fuckin' hell up or I'll do it for you. With a staple gun." I said, trying to contain my temper.

I suddenly felt Finn's hand on my shoulder, telling me to calm down. Finn is making this a lot harder than it is. Every single time he touches me or gives me a hug, this electrical shock goes through my whole body and I get a really bad case of butterflies. Finn took my hand and led me outside of Mr. Shue's apartment building.

"Finn, what are you-" I said, but Finn crashed his lips against mine. At first I was shocked, but after a few seconds, I kissed him back with every ounce of passion I have in my body. He broke the kiss. I frowned in response, I knew what he wass gonna say."I'm sorry." or "Look, what I did was totally out of line." or something along that.

"Remember what I said about giving me some time to heal?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled into his chest.

"I think that was my worst idea, ever." Finn said. My eyes widened. Did he really just say that?

"Hear me out. The reason I said this is the worst idea ever is because I can't stay away from you. Every night when I'm laying in my bed, I have this huge urge to sneak out, climb through your bedroom window, and just kiss you goodnight. Every single time I try to not think about you, you're in my head the whole entire day, not leaving my head even once. Last, but definitely not least, I love you. I can't go a day not thinking about you, if I could give anything to see you smile a genuine smile everyday of your life, I would give my life and soul." Finn said. Damn it, he knows how to break my walls I put up, way to easily.

"I love you to Finn. You have no idea how much I love you, how much I wanna be with you." I said as hot trails of tears were falling. Finn wiped them away with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"Does this mean we can be in love again?" Finn asked.

"You stole that line from Quinn after you told her about Rachel being in a weird cat women costume." I said.

"Yeah. I know, but this question fits us more. So are you gonna answer the question?" Finn asked again, looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Which question would that be? The one you just asked or the one before?" I asked giving him a smirk.

"The first." he said pressing his lips against mine for a breif second.

"Yes. We can be in love again." I said, this time tears were falling, but they are out of happiness.

**A/N: :D Makes me want to cry that Finn and Santana are back together...Hell YEAH! So what was your favorite part of this chapter? Least favorite part? Read my new Finntana story, "Love of the Neglected" some feedback would be awesome :D**

**P.S: OMFG! Sam is starting to fall for Santana and Santana is starting to fall for Sam. This Finntana fandom must do something. Let's start a war, Finntana v.s Samtana. **

**P.S.S: :D #1 Finntana moment: Santana kissed Finn. Even though it was to give him and Quinn mono. **

**P.S.S.S: I'm sort serious about the fan war between Finntana and Samtana.**

**P.S.S.S.S: Review please! Oh and do you guys hate me for putting up to many Author's Note?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Wassup? Hope you guys like this chapter! I ate a lot of sweets when I wrote this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related. :'(**

_*Picking up from last chapter*_

"Yes. We can be in love again." I said, this time tears were falling, but they are out of happiness.

After me and Finn's little moment outside of Mr. Shue's apartment building, we walked in with our hands laced around one another. As we walked in Quinn, Brittany, Sam, and Artie was the first to attack us with questions. Well the questions were mostly directed to me from Quinn and Brittany, they wanted to know how he asked me to date him, again. I told Brittany and Quinn how Finn asked me to date him again. Finn got slapped by Finn playfully because he used her quote, "Can we be in love again." His reaction was hilarious, he blushed deep red, rambled about the reason he said that, and just stuttered. Quinn, Brittany, and I laughed our heads off, Quinn decided that she had teased Finn enough and gave him a hug to build up his self-esteem. I smiled to myself because of me, Finn and Quinn rebuilt their friendship, Brittany and Finn get on tremendously well, and Puck is Finn's best guy friend, it's just like the old times.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Quinn asked. Brittany sat their, the look in her eyes saying the same thing Quinn just said.

"Just looking at everyone right now, we are really close to each other." I said.

"Doesn't seem like that's the only thing you're thinking about." Quinn retorted.

"I can't really explain it. Why did we change?" I asked, catching Quinn a little bit off-gaurd.

Quinn took a few minutes to answer the question, I guess she was trying to find the right words to say. The weird thing is that Brittany never really got mad or obssesed about her reputation, she just goes with the flow, and she does what makes her happy.

"Because of Sue, we sacrificed a lot to be where we are in school. She took away our freedom basically, we never have a chance to hang out with our friends anymore. That's why we grew distant around the end of freshman year. Santana, it's because of you, that we are all together again. You and Finn are like important puzzle pieces, with out one, the puzzle would not be complete." Quinn said.

Quinn was right, Sue changed us, she gave us everything when we were in the cheerios, tanning salon priveleges, being at the top of the social ladder, feeling high and mighty. But Sue Sylvester took away something that was important to me, Quinn, and Brittany, our loved ones. If this keeps continueing we might not be able to get to hang out with our friends, now I know what I have to do.

"Quinn? Brittany?" I whispered, barely audible, but they still heard me.

"I'm going to quit the Cheerios. Nothing can change my mind." I said confidently.

Quinn and Brittany exchanged a look. Whenever they do that, I'm always the one wondering what they're thinking of. Are they against my decision? or are they going to go for my decision?

"I know I'm being a little rash about this, but if I don't quit the Cheerios and I stay with glee club, Sue is just going to find a way to make us three choose, and I'm freakin' tired of choosing." I said letting the temper get the best of me.

"Hey, we're not against this, Santana. We're quitting the Cheerios with you. You're right, it's time for us to embrace what we're a part of." Quinn said.

"The Cheerios never made us truly happy. Before I joined glee club, I was just a Cheerios that liked to 'have fun', but when I joined glee club, everything was fun and unexpected, it made me feel like I'm a part of something special and the people in this glee club care more about me and my safety than the stupid Cheerios." Brittany said. Quinn nodded at her. Brittany might be a little ditzy, but she has her intelligent moments.

"Brittany's right. Before I joined glee club, I was just a complete bitch. When I got pregnant, I thought the people in Cheerios would help me through this hard time, but when all the baby drama got the best of me, the Cheerios abandoned me, except for the people in glee club, they were right there with me." Quinn said. She looked at me hoping I would do a little confession like her and Brittany just did.

"Ok, Ok, I'll confess. Before I joined glee club, I was a straight up bitch, even more than you Quinn. I was the kinda girl would always have boys fawning over me, but it was just for lust not love. When you, Quinn, suggested that we join glee club to see if Finn was cheating on you, I agreed with you. I wanted to know if Finn was cheating on you, that way I can try to get him. Sorry Quinn." I said looking at her.

"No, it's ok. We weren't really friends that year, we were more like frenemies. So it's cool." Quinn smiled. I was relieved because her smile reached her eyes.

"You may continue, Sanny." Britt said. I smiled to myself. Other than Finn's nickname for me, I loved Brittany's nickname that she uses to get me to confess something or continue. She also thought I was Santa Claus at first. I have no idea why though.

"Ok. Continuing on, when I joined glee club, I thought the people were just plain weird and complete losers, but when a few weeks passed, I saw everybody's true colors. I saw Finn truly happy again, I made new friends that I can rely on, and most importantly, I found myself again, I got a chance to do more singing and dancing, I also rebuilt our friendship, and now I have Finn." I said, confessing everything that's been going on inside my head.

Wow. That was a whole weight off my shoulders. Guess it's time to tell Finn and the whole glee club about our decision.

"What would be a good way to get their attention?" Quinn asked with a mischevious smile upon her lips.

Brittany, Quinn, and I both exchanged that knowing look. Whenever Finn or Puck was so absorbed in playing games or watching cartoons when we were little, we would always scream really loud and they would think that something happened to us, so they would come running.

"1, 2, 3. Go." Quinn gave us the cue.

The three of us screamed at the top of our lungs. The whole glee club came in running, with Finn running through with a worried look on his face, but when he took his last step, he tripped over the carpet and landed on the floor with a big _thud._ The three of us bursted out laughing with tears streaming down our faces. The rest started to laugh when they learned it was just a joke. Surprisingly, Puck was the last one to come in.

"Really guys? That's the oldest trick in the book. It's about 5 or 7 years old." Puck said.

"Hey we needed all your guys' attention." Brittany said innocently.

"Well you couldn't wait for the cartoon to finish?" Puck shot back.

"No." Brittany, Quinn, and I said.

"What's going on? Why did you guys had to scream? Because of that I tripped and hurt myself." Finn said rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"We need to tell you guys something. It's really important." I said. Everybody stopped and turned their attention to me.

"Quinn, Brittany, and I are quitting the Cheerios, for good." I said with a serious tone.

There was a long moment of silence. The silence was filled with everybody exchanging confused and thoughtful looks. I started to get worried. Was the three of us quitting the Cheerios bad for the glee club?

I was wrong, after the exchanging of confused looks, everyone (well except Rachel) bursted into applause and whooping. Everyone hugged the three of us, congratulating us for making the right choice. Now it was the matter of telling Sue after Sectionals. After all, in about 5 days, Sue will lose three of her best Cheerios. Telling Sue, would probably be the hardest thing we've ever done.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I really wanted to write a chapter of Quinn, Brittany, and Santana telling Sue that they will quit the Cheerios. Sue will be really pissed. I didn't want to really put Rachel in this chapter or the next two or three just a mention of her here and there. I hope you guys liked it! Review to tell me what you think about this chapter and the lack of an annoying Rachel. **

**P.S Check out my story "Love of the Neglected" (Free publicity right here XD)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU NEVER REALLY READ IT. Ok. This chapter is going to be centered around the group outing with Finn, Santana, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Quinn, and Puck. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Quick Question: 1) If you were to meet Santana, not Naya Rivera, what do you think she would say to you?**

**2) Do you think they way Santana acts on the show is because she doesn't have someone to love? Review to answer these questions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

After the pre-Sectionals dinner, everyone went home to get a good night's rest, except me, Quinn, and Brittany. Us three were sleeping over at Brittany's house, so when we got to Brittany's house, a gossip session started as soon as we put on our PJ's. We were gathered in Brittany's bedroom with a bowl of popcorn, talking about our worst and best relationships. The gossiping took about two hours, by then we were all knocked out on Brittany's bed, dreaming sweet dreams. Wow, I sounded really cliche... Anyways, the three of us woke up around 10 A.M because my phone rang, waking everyone up. I'm not really a morning person, but if Quinn is woken up by a sound she doesn't recognized, she tends to take the closest thing that she can reach, and throw it where ever the sound is resonating from. Luckily, for my phone's life, Quinn grapped a pillow and chucked it at me. When Quinn realized the pillow she chucked hit me, she started to make amends while trying to keep a straight face. During that little situation, Brittany was still asleep. Damn, Brittany is a heavy sleeper! Quinn and I exchanged a look, we grabbed to closest pillow and whacked Brittany as hard as we can, without hurting her. At the pillow's impact with Brittany's body, she finally woke up.

"You guys are brutal when it comes to waking up a person." Brittany said, rubbing the grogginess from her eyes.

"Not our fault, that you're a heavy sleeper." Quinn said in a teasing tone.

"So why did you guys wake me up at 10 A.M, on a Saturday?" Brittany asked.

"I got a text message from Finn." I said. Brittany and Quinn gathered around me, waiting for my fingers to work their way to my phone and open the message, Finn sent.

I opened the text message and it read:

_Frankenteen: Hey, San-Tan. We're meeting up at the park where we used to play when we were little kids. Sorry if I waked you, Quinn, and Brittany up. I remember that we had to wake up Brittany once, it was a challenge...Good times... Anyways, come at around 12, they guys will be waiting._

_P.S Don't take to much time getting ready. You'll look beautiful in anything you choose to wear._

_ ~Frankenteen_

I smiled to myself. Like I said, Finn knows how to make me happy, even with a little text message. I forgot that Brittany and Quinn were reading over my shoulder, until I heard them say, "Awwwwwwwwww! Finn is so sweet!" I laughed to myself, they can act like middle schoolers sometimes. After their moment, Quinn and Brittany went to go brush their teeth, and I went to get my duffle bag to change. Luckily, Brittany's house has more than two bathrooms, so it's enough for three girls that take a really long time to get ready. A few hours later, I was bathed, my hair was perfect, not a lot of make-up on, perfect, yet comfortable outfit, but Brittany and Quinn aren't even done yet.

"Brittany, Quinn! Get you asses down her now! It's almost 12!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A few mintues later, I heard Brittany and Quinn running around upstairs, trying to get everything they need. What do we need anyways? We're just going to hang out in the park. Right? I shook the thoughts out of my head. After another 20 minutes, Quinn and Brittany were finally done. Thank God! I thought we were going to be late.

"Took you guys long enough. You do realize we're just going to be at the park right?" I asked.

"Yeah we know, but we wanted to come prepare. Brittany and I, were looking for our cell phones, that you hid in the middle of the night, and looking for the right clothes because you and Brittany messed up my whole closet." Quinn said, wearing a playful glare on her face.

"But Q, that's why we're best friends. We pull pranks and act rude around you. Consider yourself lucky to have awesome friends." Brittany retorted. Quinn just laughed, while I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go now? It's already past 12." I asked impatiently.

"Ok, Ok. Gosh, usually me and Britt are saying that to you. Now we know how you feel." Quinn said.

"Let's go guys, don't want to keep our BF's waiting." Brittany said.

The three of us walked to the park, where we were suppose to meet Finn and the others. It took us about 10 minutes to walk to the park. When we got there, we couldn't find anybody in the park, we were the only ones there. We looked around for Finn because he is super tall and it's easy to spot him, he was not there. We looked for Artie, Puck, andSam, they weren't there either. Usually Finn wouldn't bail on any group outings, if he was running late, he would've texted one of us. The I remembered something:

_Flashback Sequence!_

_3rd Person's Point of View_

_A 13 year old Santana is found in a rocket ship near the park, crying her eyes outWhy? Because Santana got into a fight with Quinn and Brittany (not a physical fight, but a very angry conversatio), she thought it was dumb at when Quinn and Brittany suggested to go up to their crushes and kiss them on the cheek. Brittany's crush was Puck, Quinn's was Finn, and Santana's crush was also Finn, that's why she disagreed to Brittany's and Quinn's idea. The two, didn't know that Santana has a HUGE crush on Finn, they thought she had a crush on Puck because of his mohawk and his badassness, but they were wrong. When Santana said she didn't want to participate in this plan, Quinn and Brittany started to ask questions, the kind of questions that would reveal your deepest secret. Soon, when the questions started flying, Santana got really annoyed and just exploded, she started to scream at Brittany and Quinn, and being Quinn, she screams back, louder. Causing Santana to get scared because she doesn't want to lose a friend, so she decided to run, to run away from the fight, to run away from Quinn and Brittany, her new best friends. Santana kept on crying, she didn't care who saw her, all she wants is someone she can talk to. Then, Santana hurd someone coming, she was hoping it was Finn because he's usually the one that comforts her in these situation. Of course, it was Finn._

_"Hey, San. What happened?" said a 13 year old Finn, who looked fit to be 15 or 16 due to his height._

_"Nothing." Santana said trying to hold back her tears, but failed._

_"Come on, San. You know you can tell me anything. Remember, best friends till the end, that's the promis we made in 3rd grade." Finn said holding out his pinky._

_"Yeah. I remember." Santana said with a sniffle, and reaching out with her pinky and lacing it with Finn's._

_"So, tell me what happened. What did Quinn and Brittany say to you? They're panicking right now, they're really sorry about what they said." Finn said scooting closer to Santana. Santana instantly hugged Finn's arm. That was a way Finn knew Santana was scared of something._

_"Quinn and Brittany, asked who I liked, so that I could go up to the person and kiss them on the cheek. I don't like anybody at this school and I haven't had my first kiss either. That's why I screamed at Quinn and Brittany." Santana said, tears trailing down her cheeks._

_"It's not something to be ashamed of, San. It just means that you haven't found someone that you truly like yet. Just wait, the person that you'll end up liking is going to be a person that will always be there for you." Finn said._

_"Thanks, Finn, for helping me out. I don't want to lose my two of my closest friends, over a stupid fight like this." said Santana._

_"No prob. Oh and Santana, you've already had a first kiss." Finn whispered into her ear._

_"What do you mea-" Santana was cut off, by Finn pressing a light kiss upon her lips._

_"I'll see you later, I have to go make sure that Quinn and Brittany are okay to." Finn said, leaving the park. Leaving a happy Santana._

_Santana touched her lips with the tip of her finger. The simple kiss that Finn just planted on her lips, still tingled. Then right there, is when Santana knew she was madly in love with Finn._

_End Flashback Sequence_

Of course! The park with the rocket ship! How could I have been so stupid? The answer was right beneath my nose all along. Finn would choose a place like that to meet knowing that it had sentimental value. I smiled myself, guess he is my knight in shining armor.

"Guys, I know where the boys are. Follow me." I said, starting to make my way towards the park.

We walked over this hill and when we got to the top, we saw the park that we played and hang out with each other since we were little. The park looked the same, but it has a different feeling now. Usually when I come here, I think of trying to win Finn's heart, but now it feels different, I feel like this isn't just a park that held my hopes and dreams, this park holds memories that can never be replaced, or forgotten. As I looked behind me, I didn't see Quinn or Brittany walking up the steep hill. Instead, I saw them running towards their boyfriends and leaving me behind. Such good friends they are. I walked down the hill and saw Sam and Quinn sitting on the grass and talking, Puck sitting on a tree texting somebody, Artie and Brittany were in a shady area far away from the park, and Finn was sitting on the rocketship, looking up at the sky. I walked up to him and took a seat in the rocket ship with him. Instantly, Finn picked me up and placed me on his lap and kissed the hollow of my neck, causing me to gasp at contact with his lips. We just stayed there like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Finn, why did you choose this place to meet us?" I asked. Knowing the answer.

"I chose this place because it has a lot of sentimental values for me, you, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck. Plus Sam and Artie are hear to create awesome memories to. And this spot right here, is very valuable to me. You do remember do you?" Finn asked, burying his face into my neck.

"Yeah, I do remember. This was the place where me and you kissed. Best of all, was that, we were each other's first kiss." I said.

"That was the best day of my life." Finn said.

"Mine to, Finn." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

"Hey, San?" Finn asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will. Best friends forever right?" Finn asked, holding out his pinky. I couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"Yup, best friends, till the end, no matter what happens." I said lacing my pinky with his.

"Oh, and I love you to, Finn." I said. Before I knew it, Finn's lips were on mine, kissing me passionately. I kissed back, there was more feeling in this kiss, then the last time me and Finn kissed here. The feelings were stronger.

**A/N: How'd I do? Who loved the flashback sequence? Told you guys I would put some of Finn and Santana's childhood in this fanfic... *sigh I honestly am really sad right now... Why Ryan Murphy? Why did you have to form Samtana! Why? Now Glee will never know how powerful Finntana can be. Let's show Ryan Murphy that Finntana is better than Samtana. Let's start writing Finntana fics, soon the amount of stories will beat the Finchel fanfics and bring the Finntana fandom to a rise! Review to tell me what you guys think of this chapter and the Samtana situation. **

**Question Time: If you were to meet Santana Lopez, what do you think she would say? What do you think she would do to you? Review to let me know your answers! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HI MY FELLOW READERS! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

About an hour after we met up in the park we decided to play a game of football. We were out numbered so Puck joined our team. All of us got into our positions and started to get ready. The game didn't really go according to plans for the guys, me, Quinn, and Brittany managed to give the guys a simple puppy dog eye look and Puck would tackle them to the ground. Our plan was awesome till Finn decided to level the playing field. When Quinn managed to give Sam an innocent look Puck tackled Sam and I got the ball from him, I jogged slowly to the endzone A.K.A the water fountain. I was about 10 feet away from the water fountain till I felt someone throw me over their shoulders and ran to the other end zone. That someone, was Finn. Puck new that if he tackled Finn, he would hurt me so he couldn't really do anything about that. Finn set me down on the other endzone.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Finn shouted. He then hi-fived Sam and Artie.

"No way! That is so unfair!" I told him.

"And it's fair for you guys to distract one of us and have Puck tackle us?" Finn asked.

"Yup." I simply said.

"Ok then I guess I have to find another way to even out the playing field." Finn said innocently.

I was confused at first when he said that. I wonder what he was gonna do. I saw him exchange a look with with Puck and Sam. I saw Puck whisper to Brittany, she simply nodded and wheeled Artie to some other place. All 5 of us stood there, and awkward silence among us. A few minutes passed, Finn gave Puck and Sam a slight nod. I wonder what were they gonna do. As I was about to ask them, Finn threw me onto his shoulder and started running. Sam was doing the same thing with Quinn, Puck was runnning in front of them holding a digital camera. What the hell are they doing? My question was answered. For a minute, I felt like I was in the air, and the next, I was in the lake, surrounded by trees. I was now in the water, my entire outfit wet. I can thank Finn for that.

"Finn Hudson! Where the hell are you?" I screamed.

"Right here." He said appearing behind me.

"I can't believe that this is your idea of leveling the playing field." I said.

"Well believe it. But you gotta admit, this lake brings back memories." Finn said as he started swimming towards the shore. I followed him.

"You're right this is the place where we spent our summer together before we entered high school. We spent the last week of summer here, enjoying ourselves," I said.

The first day of the camping trip was agonizing, hearing about Quinn talking how she want's to date Finn.

_Flashback sequence!_

_3rd Person Point of View_

_It's the last week of summer, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany are getting ready for a camping trip. They're planning to go camping next to this river surrounded by a dozen trees. The 5 teens are all meeting up at the park, ready to walk to the lake together, their parents weren't coming along it was just 5 kids in camping together. Finn and Puck each brought a baseball bat along with them just in case something went wrong. The three girls were in charge of food, so before they were suppose to meet up with the boys, they went to the nearest grocery store and spent all their money on marshmallows, chocolate, crackers, soda, water, etc. The girls were finally done, so they started making their way to the lake. It took them about 10 minutes to make their way towards the lake, it took them twice as long because they were carrying a lot of food supplies. Once they got there, the campsite was already set up by Puck and Finn._

_"Hey guys, where do you want us to put the food?" Quinn asked, well it was more directed towards Finn. _

_Santana cringed at how Quinn was really being flirty with Finn. She knew that she can't compete with the Quinn Fabray. _

_"Hey, Q. Why don't you put the food in that tent we just set up? Is that cool with you guys?" Finn asked, looking a little flustered. At this point, Santana can't keep still, she was fidgeting with her bracelet, and shuffling her feet. Finn couldn't help, but notice her fidgeting and got curious, so Finn decided to ask her whats wrong._

_"Hey, San. What's wrong? Are you nervous about this camping thing? If you are, then we could just go home." Finn said, hoping to make his friend happy and less nervous._

_"No, it's just that, Quinn really likes you, and if you like her back, that means you guys are gonna date, and you're going to forget about me." Santana said, half of it was a lie, but the other half was the truth. She didn't want Finn to forget about her._

_"Come on, San. If me and Quinn do end up dating, I would never forget my bestfriend. You know that, best friends till the end right?" Finn asked looking into Santana's dark brown eyes._

_"I needed to hear that, thanks Finn." A 14 year old Santana said, as she hugged her best friend._

_"No problem, San. Come on, help me set up this tent, then we're done." Finn said, leading her to the black and blue tent._

_The two helped each other set up the tent. When they were done, Finn and Puck went to get some firewood, leaving the three girls to gossip, or Quinn and Brittany gossip about Finn and Santana sitting there trying to contain her jealosy and anger. _

_"Do you think I should date Finn? He is perfect." Quinn said._

_"Yeah. You should totally date, your names rhymes." Brittany said. Quinn and Santana looked at Brittany with a raised eyebrow. Brittany didn't seem to notice. _

_"Ok. What do you think Santana? You and Finn are close, does he ever mention me?" Quinn asked. _

_To tell you the truth Santana never heard Finn talk about Quinn. Whenever he was with Santana they just talked about their highschool life and to see if they can pursue a career in singing. They never once ever talked about their crushes, they talked about more deeper stuff and really get closer. _

_"Sorry, Quinn, but Finn never really mentioned you. Usually when we talk it's just about stuff like going to high school, singing or watching sports, playing video games." Santana said truthfully. _

_"Oh. Well do you think he likes me though?" Quinn asked. That question drove Santana to madness._

_"I'm pretty sure he likes you, but I'm not sure if he's going to tell me that. You know Finn, he's a little shy when it comes to dating and talking about girls." Santana said, trying to cover the madness in her voice._

_End of Flashback sequence.'_

"San, what do you think?" Finn asked pulling her out of her reverie.

"What? Sorry I spaced out. What were you asking?" I asked.

"I was asking if we should do a camping trip when the weather gets warmer. What do you think?" Finn asked.

"Yeah we should. It would give us a chance to unwind and take a stroll down memory lane." I said. It would be nice to go on the camping trip again.

"Then it's official, a camping trip will be arranged when it gets warmer." Finn said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I can't believe that I have the bestest boyfriend/boyfriend ever! Finn is always so caring and loving towards everyone. He never has been like Karfofsky or Azimio, he is so different. He always once what's best for me and his loved ones.

"I'm going to tell the others about the camping trip." Finn said.

"I'll come with you. Then when Puck least expects it, I will jump him and steal his camera away." I said.

"San, it was just a harmless prank." Finn said as he got closer to me.

"I know, but I don't wanna see a picture of me being tossed onto my boyfriend's shoulder." I retorted.

"But I wanna see the pictures." Finn said kissing my neck. Damn him. He knows that kissing my neck is my weak spot.

"You suck. You're being unfair!" I said.

"You, Quinn, and Brittany, were being unfair when we were playing football. I'm just leveling the playing field." Finn said giving a quick kiss before he heads off and tells the group about the camping trip.

"Finn?" I asked before he went.

"What is it, San?" He asked.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to and I will never stop." Finn said capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little rough. Hoped you guys like it though. Review to let me what you guys think of this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and this is going to be written in 3rd POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related**

Two days after the group hang out, the entire glee club was preparing for Sectionals on Monday. Sectionals this year took place about 3 hours away from Lima, so the glee club had to raise a lot of money for the bus and hotel reservations. Lucky for them, the glee club's spendings were being shared with the Cheerios fund, even though it was a small percentage, they managed to raise some extra money for the hotel reservations. The glee club was going to stay in the hotel for three days, the first day was Sectionals and the next two days would be chilling and having a little fun, it was Mr. Shue's idea because he thought the the glee club needed a chance to get away from the stress of high school, as long as their parents are okay with it. New Directions was was packing their stuff onto the bus, getting ready for their soon-to-be win at Sectionals. Personally everyone thought that they were going to win because they are up against an all boys school and a bunch of senior citizens still getting their GED's. Santana also thought that this is a perfect way to get away from the stress of _WMHS _by living in a hotel for the next few days. Once they glee club was on the bus, Mr. Shue took attendance to make sure everyone was present, they were. During the 3 hour car ride to their destination, Finn and Sam played Ro Sham Slap. It was hilarious watching the two play. The game started out nice, but soon got the whole glee club betting to see who would wimp out first and who would reign victorious. Mr. Shue was against it at first, but gambling is an addicting thing, and not a lot of adults or teens can resist getting a few extra bucks.

Santana bet Quinn twenty dollars that Sam would lose, and Quinn bet 20 dollars that Finn would lose, the other only bet a couple of dollars. After 20 minutes, of the game, both of the boy's hands were tomato red, Sam hands were starting to shake a little because they've been hit so many times, Finn's hands were a tad bit worser, his hands were a really dark shade of red, but after another few minutes, both boys decided it was a tie, they did not want to play the game any further. So, Santana, Quinn, and the whole glee club didn't loose a single buck, Mr. Shue was a little crestfallen, he really wanted to know who would win. After the two football player's agreement of tying, Finn went into his duffel bag and got out a water bottle, he took out one of his old t-shirt that he was planning on sleeping in and ripped apart a long strip of cloth and doused it with his still ice cold water. After getting the strip of cloth almost completely wet, Finn wrapped it around his still red hand. The coldness felt good on his throbbing hand. _Damn, Sam is a good Ro Sham Slap player. I still want a rematch though. _Finn thought to himself. He then felt Santana's head rest on his shoulder, Finn instantly wrapped his arm that wasn't wrapped with a strip of cloth around Santana's waist. By instinct, Santana snuggle closer to Finn, content at the comfortable silence they were having.

"Is your hand okay?" Santana asked tracing little patterns on Finn's chest.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna stay red for a few hours. Are you bored?" Finn asked.

"Nope. Not with the show you and Sam just put on. You know, you could've just manned up and win. I would've gotten an extra 20 bucks." Santana said in a playful tone.

"Sorry, San. You try playing an intense game of Ro Sham Slap." Finn retorted placing a quick kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Maybe I will." Santana said.

After their little conversation, the next hour and a half was spent on napping, well for Santana and Finn. Finn managed to lay his back on the wall of the bus and rotated himself a little so that Santana was comfortable on his lap. After a few minutes of fidgeting, Santana and Finn were fast asleep, letting sleep over take them with sweet dreams. The glee club knew that if they drew on either Finn or Santana's face, they will get hell from both of them. Santana soon felt someone trying to wake her up by shaking her a little, she wasn't really aware of her surroundings at first, but after a few seconds, she realized that she was on the bus heading towards the hotel where Sectional's was taking place tomorrow, she also realized the person lightly shaking her awake was Finn. Santana got off Finn's lap and went to go get her duffel bag from the compartment underneath the seats of the bus. After everyone got their luggage, Mr. Shue went to sign them in. When Mr. Shue got back, assigned the roomates to each glee club member, Kurt and Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, Mike and Puck, Sam, Artie, and Finn, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. When the roomates were assigned, Mr. Shue handed everyone their designated key cards, but before Mr. Shue left he said that today and tomorrow the entire glee club is going to eat dinner together, the last 2 days they can do what ever they wanted. Finn, Sam, and Artie went into their room, once they go there, it was huge, look like the hotel had a glitch and the three boys got updated suites. They hi-fived each other and started unpacking their Sectionals outfits. Finn went into the bathroom to put his toothbrush and toothpaste on the coutner of the sink, when he noticed another door, he decided to knock on it. After knocking a few times, no one answered so he opened the door, it lead to another bathroom, he went up to the other door and knocked on it, after a few knocks the door opened to reveal Santana wearing a pair of sweats and a tanktop.

"Looks like we both got updated conjoined suites." Santana said, revealing to her roomates the evidence." Santana said. Before Finn could say anything, Quinn ran through the two bathrooms and gave Sam a big and warm hug.

"How come I don't get a big warm hug from you?" Finn asked, pretending to be slightly disappointed. Santana chuckled to herself and wrapped her arms around Finn's stomach and got on her tip toes and kissed Finn. The kiss was innocent at first, but soon got a little bit out of hand. Luckily for the two, Artie happened to roll through the bathroom to visit Brittany.

"Was that good enough of a welcome, Finn?" Santana asked with a mischievious smile on her lips. Finn nodded not even bothering to say a simple yes.

Finn and Santana ended up on her bed just talking about Sectionals tomorrow. Santana was the least bit nervous, she was freaking out. Yeah she sang before, but she is also stressed because if she doesn't land every note on a good pitch, the judge will mark them down, and they won't win Sectionals. Finn knew that Santana was insanely nervous and was at the point of freaking out, but he managed to calm her down after a few minutes of hard convincing that she was going to do awesome. Santana was still a little uneasy, but she knew that as long as Finn was their with her on stage, she would do pretty good, wait, screw that, they are going to win. After another half an hour of unwinding and chillaxing, the boys and the girls had to get ready for dinner, the dinner was sorta fancy so the dresscode was somewhat formal. Finn packed a pair of dark blue jeans and a black v-neck that fit him pretty nicely, showing off his toned chest a bit to finish his outfit off he put on a black leather jacket. Santana was dressed in a black and blue dress that matched coincidentally matched Finn's outfit.

When both the boys and girls were done getting dressed up for the dinner, they headed downstairs with the entire glee club, to meet Mr. Shue to go to a sushi restaurant. The restaurant was about 2 blocks away from the hotel so the entire glee club walked there. The weather was warm with a light cool breeze, perfect to walk the streets of Ohio. Once they got to their destination, Mr. Shue told the waitress that they had reservations, when they walked in, the glee club was astonished, the restaurant's theme seemed like it came straight out of an authentic Japanese restaurant, Finn thought the best part of the restaurant was two samurai swords that were attached to the wall. The large group took their seats in a long table, since it was a Japanese themed restaurant the tables were short and their seats were a pillow cushioning their butts. _The pillow is pretty comfortable. _Finn thought as he was taking off his black leather jacket. When the glee club finished ordering their meal, they had about 10-15 minutes to talk to one another. Mostly the talk of the evening was centered around Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Mike because Quinn, Sam, and Santana are the singers, and Mike and Brittany have a spot light dance while Santana is singing _Valerie _by _Amy Winehouse. _When the food finally arrived, everybody was hungry so they wolfed down the sushi in a matter of a few minutes. Even though the entire glee club finished their meal in a few minutes they were pretty full. About 20 minutes after their meal, the waitress came by and gave them the dessert menu, for Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, they now can order anything they want even if it is calorie inducing because once they get back from Sectionals they are quitting the Cheerios due to all of the pain and torture to _Sue Sylvester_ caused.

After dinner, everyone walked back to the hotel and get a goodnight's sleep, most of the glee club members were exhausted due to the 3 hour road trip. Finn offered Santana his leather jacket because it was pretty cold outside. They were the last ones to leave treasuring every moment they had together, like it is their last. The love struck couples were walking down the streets, they could see the hotel, so they decided to slow down a little bit enjoying the cold weather with their hands interlaced together. After a couple minutes staring at the stars, Finn and Santana walked up to their conjoined suites. Of course Finn being the gentlemen he walked Santana to her actual hotel suite door. After whispering sweet promises to each other, Finn walked to his suite, but before he left, he planted a sweet kiss upon Santana's lips letting her know that he will be supporting her when she was singing tomorrow, but he also let her know that he loves her. With the Finn walked down the hall, turned left and walked into his suite with the happiest look upon his face. Sam and Artie exchanged a knowing look that Finn was absolutely head over heels for Santana, but they can't blame him, the two are both head over heels for their girlfriend.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter...Does anyone wanna be my friend on Facebook? If you do, here's the link, .?id=1599301458. I really wanna be able to get to know you guys better. Review to let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**P.S Here's the link to see my version of Santana's black and blue dress. .com/tag/simple+black+prom+dresses it's the second picture down :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter cause it's Sectionals time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

It was the day of Sectionals, everyone was still asleep in their bed, except for the girls. The boys were sound asleep, while the girls were running around in their own suites looking for their Sectionals outfit and screaming at each other to hurry their ass' up. Finn, Sam, and Artie were in their own beds sleeping, trying to get as much rest as possible because in about 6 hours Sectionals will start, but their sleep was interrupted by their girlfriends barging in and yelling at the to get dressed. The three boys told their girlfriends to calm down, and they had 6 hours left, but that just made them go into overdrive. Santana and the girls went back into their suites, and started to finish getting ready. _This is going to be a long day. _Finn thought to himself as he was walking to the three girls suites, to calm them down. As Finn walked through the door of Santana, Quinn, and Brittany's suite, he was amazed how the room was a huge mess. Clothes littered the entire room, you couldn't even see the floor, the beds unmade, three girls running back and forth trying to find their make up. Finn walked up to Santana and tried to say good morning, but failed miserably, she was to busy putting on her mascara and eyeliner to listen to Finn.

"San, can we talk?" Finn asked desperately.

"Yeah. Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Santana said her brain barely in the conversation.

Finn didn't want any of that, so he took Santana's hand and lead her outside the suite. The couple were standing in front of their suite with the door closed. Santana was shocked at first to why Finn would do that.

"San, I know that you're nervous about singing _Valerie, _but freaking about changing into your outfit 6 hours before the actual Sectionals event isn't going to help. We have two more hours of sleep left, then we'll get dressed in our normal clothes and Mr. Shue is going to take us to get some breakfast, then we stretch, then we'll rehearse the number, and we'll perform at Sectionals and win. Now go tell Quinn and Brittany to go to sleep for another two hours, then get dressed in their normal clothes so that we can go eat breakfast without looking all fancy." Finn said kissing Santana's forehead as he went back to his suite to get 2 more hours of sleep. Finn was right though, Santana and the girls were freaking out. After all, the three girls were all going to be featured during their Sectionals performance, Santana singing _Valerie, _Quinn singing _The Time of My Life _with Sam, and Brittany choreographing the number that went with the two songs with Mike's house. Santana walked back into her suite to find her two blonde best friends still panicking and freaking out.

"Guys." Santana said trying to get their attention, she didn't.

"Guys!" Santana tried again a little bit louder, it didn't work.

"Brittany! Quinn!" Santana screamed at the top of her lungs finally getting her friends attention.

"What?" The two blondes said.

"We're freaking out here. We have two hours of sleep and relaxation left till we head out for breakfast with the entire glee club, rehearse our number, and wait till we perform. I think we should cherish this moment and get some rest. We're going to need it." Santana said, earning and understanding look in Quinn and Brittany's eyes.

"You're right, we should rest for the next to hours." Brittany said, walking into the bathroom to change into something more comfier.

After Brittany was done changing into comfier clothes, it was Quinn's turn to change, then it was Santana's. When Santana was done dressing herself in more comfortable and casual clothes, she walked out of her bathroom to see one messy suite and her roomates were missing. _They're probably our for an early breakfast. The maids are not going to be happy when the see this suite. _Santana thought to herself as she walked through the bathroom door to see if the Finn and the rest were up. As she walked in she saw where Quinn and Brittany really was, they weren't eating breakfast early, they were snuggling up to their boyfriends and getting some desired sleep. Finn was of course knocked out on his bed, it seems that whenever his head hits his pillow, he is knocked out till someone actually tries to wake him up. Santana smiled to herself as she walked over to Finn's bed and got under the covers with him. She didn't expect Finn's arms to instantly wrap aound her waist, but she was glad it happened.

"Decided to get some sleep?" Finn asked groggily.

"Yeah. I need the sleep. Now shut up." Santana said nicely as she snuggled deeper into Finn's chest and fell asleep.

About 2 hours later, the three couples haven't woke up yet, until Mr. Shue and Rachel decides to barge in through their room and wake them up. Quinn, Sam, Brittany, and Artie had the pleasure of Mr. Shue waking them up gently, Finn and Santana didn't. Instead, they were woken up by Rachel physically shaking them awake. Everyone in the room knows that Santana isn't a morning person, especially when she is being woken up by a person she hates dearly. When Santana's mind finally registered that it wasn't Finn waking her up due to Santana being roughly shaken, she opened her eyes, instead of seeing Finn smiling goofily at her, she saw Rachel with an annoyed look on her face, still shaking her. Her first response was to slap her, but she then saw Mr. Shue in her peripheral vision and decided against it.

"Berry, you better stop shaking me or else you'll regret it." Santana said viciously. She then felt Finn's arm squeezed her waist a little, indicating that she was being a little to mean.

"Fine, then. You should be thanking me. After all, I did wake you up." Rachel said as she left the room.

"Wow, even on the weekends she's like this." Quinn said closing the door.

After Finn and Santana's rude awakening, the girls and the boys seperately got dressed and met each other outside down in the lobby. Of course, the three unique couples were the last to arrive because they slept in a little. Mr. Shue decided to take the glee club out to a breakfast buffet which was in the hotel. _A breakfast buffet? That means I don't have to worry about ordering to much. _all the boys and Santana thought. Everyone knew that even though Santana was a Cheerio (soon-to-be ex-Cheerio), she loved to eat. Everytime she was at Breadstix or at buffet she would pig out. Okay, back to the story, when the glee club got to the buffet, each person went to grab a plate a get their food. Finn was at sushi bar, when he bumped into a familiar person.

"Oh sorry." the stranger said to Finn. Finn didn't know who it was till the stranger turned around, it was Rachel's ex-boyfriend, Jesse St. James.

"Hmmmm, so Vocal Adrenaline meets New Directions again." Jesse said with a cocky little attitude.

**A/N: I am truly sorry! This chapter's pretty short though, but what do you think will happen when the whole glee club sees Jesse St. James? Review to let me know what you think about me adding him to the storyline during Sectionals.**

**P.S I'm truly extra sorry!**


	21. Retirement

**A/N: You guys, I'm sorry to say this, but "Realization" is going into retirement. Okay, before you guys start "boo"ing me, "Realization" is not going into retirment permanentely. It's going to be edited for a while. I'm redoing the whole entire story. Don't worry I'm just going to make it longer and more in depth considering this was my first Finntana story that I ever written. So it's basically going to be written in third person to get everyones point of view. It's still going to be up on my profile, I'm not gonna update any new chapters, I'm going to be rewriting from chapter 1 all the way to my previous chapter. Once I'm done rewriting the entire story, (Drum roll PLEASE!)... "Realization" will come out of retirement stronger than ever! If you guys want to keep up with the new rewritten updates, I suggest you follow me on twitter :D. Yeah, I made a twitter... It's .com/Hbear4. My tweets will mostly be Finntana related, new Finntana stories out, new updates on my stories as well as others on fanfiction. Like I said, Follow me! Once again is .com/Hbear4. **


	22. Update on Realization must read!

**A/N: Hey guys! The first chapter of "Realization" is up and I wanted to let you guys know...so this is the only way to let you guys know. So from her on out, I'm going to replace chapters of Realization with the rewritten ones and make a short Author's note telling you guys its up. Check it out guys! At this rate, Realization is probably coming out of retirement soon :D! Go and check it out now! **


	23. Update for Chapter 2 of Realization!

**A/N: I'm back with another re-written chapter of "Realization"! Hope you guys love it. It includes a never before seen flashback! So the 2nd re-written chapter has been up, taking the old chapter two's spot. Like I said, this was to just notify you guys, go read the new re-written chapter of "Realization"!**


	24. Big News!

**_AN: Okay, I have been completely AWOL the past...well for almost a year. Reasons? School, sports, work, homework, and RPing. But I bring good news, in my free time, I have been rewriting the entire Realization story. Just need about 4 or 5 more chapter and I will upload all of the re-written ones. This announcement was to just tell you guys, my stories are not going into retirement. I also wanted to let you guys know that there is this RP over here, it's a Glee crossover with Hannah Montana. All the info is right below here. It would mean a lot to me if you guys would join. It's easy, just e-mail me what role you want to audition for and type up a paragraph that is grammatically correct, and I'll send you an e-mail back with an account link. OR you guys can e-mail me with the role you want and do the paragraph thing and you guys can make the account. So here is all the information needed.  
E-Mail: HMGRP2011y a h o o . c o m _**

Hannah Montana/Glee Crossover RP.

Setting: Malibu, California. 2011.

Summary: A stroke of luck, gives the Glee kids a chance to go to Malibu, California for a year. Upon reaching the "Golden Coast", the group of misfits are each staying in a seperate room at a hotel near the Stewart's residence. When their first day of school comes, they meet the Hannah Montana group. Being outcasts wanting to fit in, they decided to befriend the HM group. As they hang out with each other, the goody-two-shoes HM characters soon start to learn how to be the rebellious teenagers that New Directions are. There will be hook-ups, characters coming to terms with their sexuality, parties, random BS, etc.

Characters:

Hannah Montana Characters:

Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana - Miley- Taken .?id=100003284875331

Hannah - Taken .?id=100003029462577

Lily Trescott- available

Oliver Oken - available

Jackson Stewart - available

Billy Ray Cyrus - available

(more will be added depending on the number of RPers that are willing to audition.)

Glee Characters:

Finn Hudson- available

Santana Lopez - available

Quinn Fabray - Taken .?id=100003286795044

Brittany Pierce - available

Rachel Berry - Taken .?id=100003166351084

Sam Evans - available

(more will be added depending on the number of RPers that are willing to audition.)

IF THERE ISN'T A SPECIFIC GLEE/HANNAH MONTANA CHARACTER ON THE LIST, JUST ASK ME TO PUT IT UP. (:

Audition process: The audtition process is simple, state the name of your role you're auditioning for and a para example to see how well you do. (Post on this wall or e-mail me at )

Requirements: Must be literate (has to know how to Para RP or Multi-Para RP), on atleast once a day or every other day, again, must be LITERAte, and last, but not least, have fun. (:


	25. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
